The New Zootopia
by The Hydrus
Summary: Bienvenido a la Nueva Zootopia, el lugar donde los sueños mueren y los animales son divididos por el "Muro de los Salvajes". De un lado, los feroces depredadores; del otro, las débiles presas. Y atrapados por un sistema corrupto, los carnívoros han sido llevados a la miseria absoluta. Está no es la ciudad que una vez fue. Aquí no hay nada más que cenizas, de un mundo olvidado.
1. Historia de una vida

**Ninguno de los personajes de Zootopia me pertenece, excepto los OC que harán apariciones en casi todos los capítulos.**

* * *

 **1**

 **Historia de una vida.**

 _Miedo. Traición. Sed de sangre._

Los gritos inundaron sus oídos. Aquellas voces estaban llenas de desesperación e incluso había algunas que eran solo sollozos. Él realmente no lograba entender que ocurría, pues sus ojos parecían estar cubiertos por alguna sustancia espesa. Aun así, una tenue luz era perceptible en su campo de visión. Ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, tratando de quitarse aquella sustancia que le impedía ver que ocurría. Luego, alzó su pata, pero al momento de moverse, un dolor asfixiante cubrió su cuerpo. Soltó un terrible y agudo grito de dolor, mientras sus piernas temblaban y cedían, dejándolo caer.

 _Hace miles de años, estas eran las fuerzas que gobernaban nuestro mundo, en donde las presas temían a los depredadores._

Estaba en el duro y frío suelo, mientras un dolor recorría su ser. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué le había sucedido? Esas preguntas surcaron su mente, mientras él temblaba frío, con esperanzas de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, fuera sólo momentáneo. Claro estaba que no eso no iba a pasar y supo esto por que logró escuchar una voz, que se alzaba por encima de los gritos y sollozos que le estaban provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Y esa delicada y tierna voz que escuchaba, estaba inundada con un terrible tono de terror, mientras repetía una sola cosa, una y otra vez. Al principio no lo captaba, pero después de unos segundos, las palabras se volvieron claras.

Ella gritaba su nombre.

 _Y los depredadores tenían la necesidad biológica e incontrolable de morder, rasguñar y..._

Entonces recurrió a todas sus fuerzas y estiró sus patas hasta sus ojos, quitándose el líquido de sus ojos. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con algo que lo dejó totalmente paralizado. Su cuerpo tembló, mientras su respiración se volvía acelerada. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir en ese instante. Él sabía que era aquello en sus patas y comprendía aquella situación en la que estaba envuelto.

Comenzó a llorar, pues sabía muy bien que esa sangre que lo cubría no era suya, era de ella. Era su sangre.

 _Matar._

Él la asesino y ahora su cuerpo yacía enfrente de él.

Ella lo había llamado, rogando que se detuviera, pero ahora, nunca más podría hablar.

Nunca más.

* * *

Cuando Nick despertó, sintió que iba a morir. Se encontraba en un terrible dolor pues parecía que a cada segundo se le incrustaban millones de agujas en cada parte de su cuerpo. Desde el cuello hasta sus piernas, las agujas atacaban sus nervios, dejándolo casi paralizado. Su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su errática respiración; si se le veía bien, parecía estar hiperventilando. Sumado a esto, tenía un molesto y muy agudo zumbido en sus orejas, que le anulaban su audición casi por completo. Aun con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tuvo la fuerza para poder sentarse en su cama para lograr entender que rayos ocurría. Después de unos segundos de sufrimiento, notó que solo le dolía del cuello para abajo, enseguida supo que ocurría. Saltó de la cama y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Su vista estaba borrosa y tenía un mareo que le estaba provocando unas nauseas del demonio, pero, al conocer tan bien su casa logró cruzar la habitación y llegar al baño. Azotó la puerta y se aventó a la bañera, la cual estaba llena de agua helada, casi congelada. Cada nervio en su cuerpo saltó al instante.

Nick se quedó sumergido por un par de segundos para luego salir a la superficie con un aullido de dolor. El agua había estado más fría de lo que esperaba. Mucho más fría de la temperatura habitual. Pero aun así no se quejaba del todo, pues estaba cumplido con su cometido: el dolor desparecía poco a poco, mientras que su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Eso sí, el zumbido persistía y ahora era más agudo que antes. Aunque Nick no se preocupaba, pasaría después de unos minutos aquella molestia.

El zorro respiró pesadamente, mientras se recargaba en los bordes de la bañera. Había sido horrible, sin duda, la pesadilla más vivida hasta el momento. Y lo peor de todo era que hacía meses que no le pasaba, aunque los últimos días, aquellas terribles pesadillas habían vuelto para atormentarlo. Pero está... está era algo diferente. Era tan real que de hecho no parecía un sueño, si no como...

 _Un recuerdo..._

Nick soltó un largo _y pesado suspiro con el simple hecho de pensar eso._

Pero, en algo tenía razón, lo que había visto fue totalmente diferente a todo lo anterior. Incluso ahora, seguía escuchando los gritos muy por encima de zumbido —que ya había desaparecido casi por completo—. Pero lo que más le asustaba no eran aquellos gritos, ni el dolor, no, a lo que de verdad temía era aquel líquido rojizo. Alzó ambas patas y las miró cuidadosamente, y por un momento de alegró de ver que en realidad no había sangre en ellas.

 _Pero estás temblando, y no es por frío, tú ya te acostumbraste a esto, tú sabes que tiemblas de miedo..._

Soltó otro suspiró, cubriendo sus ojos con ambas patas mientras se encogía en su lugar. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso? Y está pregunta se la había hecho muchas veces, pero claro, nadie podía responderla. Ni siquiera él mismo tenía una razón.

 _Nick, tu sabes por qué te ocurre esto..._

—Sí, maldita sea, claro que lo sé... —dijo Nick con una voz muy diferente a la suya, la cual sonaba ronca y hueca. Alzó ambos brazos, decidió a librarse de aquellos pensamientos tan deprimentes... no hacía falta decir que en su mente, aquella voz que era su conciencia, le decía cosas que no quería escuchar.

Soltó un gruñido, mientras sacudía la cabeza. Enseguida y con un salto, salió de la bañera con el pijama —una playera no tan blanca, y unos pantalones cortos bastante desgastados— totalmente mojados y pegados a su pelaje. Al verse en ese estado, soltó un quejido y salió del baño.

Al cruzar nuevamente la habitación, vio con enojo el desastre que había hecho al salir corriendo al baño: su mesita de noche estaba volcada y la lámpara estaba rota, pero eso sí, el reloj digital había sobrevivido a la caída, pero se había desenchufado. Y luego estaba su cama, que, bueno, digamos que las cobijas se salvaron, pero aun así terminaron en una esquina, totalmente deshilachadas. Nick soltó un grito de furia tan fuerte que rebotó en las paredes y lo hizo sonar mucho más atemorizante.

 _Mi única lámpara y la terminó jodiendo... Maldita sea..._

Nick dejó que su enojo se pasará para luego acomodar todo de nuevo. Levantó la mesita de noche y puso la lámpara en su lugar, aunque ahora ya no importaba, ya que la pantalla y el foco estaban destrozados. Extendió las desfilachadas cobijas sobre la cama, las cuales en realidad no calentaban mucho. Entonces se fijó que su almohada no estaba, frunció el ceño y comenzó a buscar en donde estaba uno de sus posesiones más preciadas. Buscó debajo de la cama, detrás de su cajonera, pero no la encontró, luego fue a la cocina, y la encontró en el bote de la basura, con todo el relleno de fuera. Nick sacó la almohada y supo al instante que ya no servía. Pero... si apenas ayer en la noche la tenía bien cuidada ¿cómo había terminado en ese estado y en la cocina?

 _No me jodas... sí que soy un hijo de..._

Nick no terminó su pensamiento y dejó la almohada donde estaba. Ya conseguiría otra... no de hecho no, él sabía que no iba a conseguir otra nueva.

Con los hombros caídos, el zorro se dirigió a su cama, se sentó en la orilla y observo su apartamento. Bueno, apartamento era un nombre muy lindo, más bien parecía una alcantarilla con una cama y una alfombra con olor a zorrillo. Sin mencionar la horrible calefacción, la estufa que no calentaba nada, la electricidad que se iba cada cinco segundos y el espacio tan reducido. Lo único realmente bueno de aquel pozo de miseria era que tenía dos ventanas, una que daba a la calle y la otra que daba al edificio de al lado.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, tratando de no ver el terrible paisaje frente a sus ojos, pero el techo no le ofreció el consuelo que buscaba, antes de que lo notara, un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación de arriba, causando que mucho polvo y pintura se despegaran y terminaron cayéndole en los ojos.

 _El león. Seguro es ese jodido león de nuevo._

Ese león era el más ruidoso de todo el edificio, pues ponía su música a todo volumen, durante todo el día y toda la noche. Y la música que siempre ponía era metal y del pesado, de ese que solo son gritos y gemidos. Esa era una de las grandes razones por las que Nick odiaba a ese imbécil, sumado al hecho de que una vez le fue a pedir amablemente que bajara su música, y el león le dijo que se podía ir mucho a la mierda, cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Así paso un par de veces más, y el resultado siempre fue el mismo, aquel león era un idiota con el que no se podía tratar.

Nick sabía que la estrepitosa música no se detendría hasta dentro de un par de horas, pero él no iba a soportar un sólo minuto; con esto, el zorro decidió que mejor huía del lugar, pues dentro de unos segundos se pondría peor. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la cajonera, de la cual sacó la única ropa que tenía y que no era su pijama, una camisa blanca, que ya no era tan blanca, y unos pantalones negros, los cuales tenían un hoyo en la pierna derecha —y solo tenía este porque toda su anterior ropa se había roto o la habían robado—. También sacó una corbata gris, con rayas negras y se puso todo este conjunto, procurando que se viera lo más informal posible. Se remango la camisa y dejo la corbata muy suelta.

Luego se fue a ver al espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta; pero enseguida se arrepintió, ya que vio una de las cosas más horribles en la faz del planeta: El collar de domesticación.

Sí, aquel objeto que le daba una descarga eléctrica cada vez que tenía una emoción muy fuerte, como la ira, el odio, en fin, todos aquellos impulsos animales que lo volvían un peligro para las pobres e indefensas presas. Y aquel collar que le provocaba descargas cada vez que tenía pesadillas, pero por suerte, Nick había descubierto que el agua fría lo calmaba y las descargas se detenían. Es por eso que cada noche llenaba la tina con agua fría, congelada, por si acaso...

Entonces miró el collar, examinando cada parte de este. Sin duda estaba muy ajustado a su cuello y le provocaba un dolor de cuello que nunca se iría. Aparte de eso, estaba pesado, aunque eso ya casi ni lo notaba, digamos que se había acostumbrado. Sus ojos pasaron al controlador gris cuadrado de dónde provenía toda la energía, y la pequeña lucecita verde resaltaba de todo. Al principio, Nick no sabía para que funcionaba la luz... fue hasta después que notó que se ponía amarilla, mientras deba tres pitidos, que eran avisos para luego pasar a un color rojo brillante y soltar la descarga.

Él también había aprendido que dependiendo de cuan enojado se sentía, el controlador administraba las descargas para ser más o menos fuertes. Y todo esto lo aprendió por las malas, durante tantos años usando el collar.

Soltando un ligero gruñido, obligándose a dirigir su mirada a su rostro. El gran hocico, el pelaje rojizo, y aquella cara de tristeza que siempre cargaba. Y no podía evitarlo, es decir, aquel collar era la fuente de todo su sufrimiento y dolor. ¿Por qué habían creado tan maléfico objeto?

Mientras miraba con fiereza su reflejo, sus puños se cerraron y se apretaron a tal grado que sus nudillos tronaron. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Él no había hecho nada! ¡Nada!

Nick ni siquiera se fijó cuando la lucecita del collar se tornó amarilla, tampoco escuchó cuando el primer pitido de advertencia sonó por toda la sala, después de todo, él estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Aparte, la música del león era un gran distractor.

Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, en realidad había otro culpable... ¡ella! ¡Sí, ella, la que lo había arrastrado a todo ese lío! Entonces, ¿¡porqué mierda todos los señalaban en la calle, incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo?! ¿¡Porqué?!

En la cara de Nick se dibujaba una expresión aterradora: todos sus colmillos eran visibles, pues en su hocico se veía una mueca horrorosa. Mientras que sus puños ya estaban sangrando de tal enojo que contenía. Entonces, antes de que sonara el último pitido y recibiera la descarga, un nuevo estruendo de la música lo devolvió a la realidad de golpe. La luz de su collar enseguida volvió al color verde.

Y ahí se encontraba el zorro, con los puños sangrantes y su corazón a mil por hora. La verdad es que él no lograba recordar que era lo que había pasado y cuando se miró al espejo, se asustó y terminó por retroceder. Sus brillantes ojos verdes no estaban ahí, si no que ahora tenía unos ojos de un color amarillo brillante. Soltó un grito y se apartó, parpadeando varias veces, rogando por lo que acababa de ver fuera solo su imaginación. Luego volteó de nuevo y se alegró de ver que sus ojos tenían su color natural.

 _¿Pero qué carajos? ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...?_

Por más que trataba de racionalizar lo que acababa de pasar, no lograba encontrar una razón para lo que acababa de ver. Pero lo peor de todo y lo que le asustó más fue el hecho de esa no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Sí mal no recordaba, la primera vez que vio aquellos ojos amarillos fue una vez que rompió una taza llena de café caliente, la cual le cayó en el pie. Y, bueno, digamos que no solo se cortó el pie, sino también se quemó y lo que pasó después no fue nada bonito. Nick comenzó a gritar todas las groserías habidas y por haber; tirándose y retorciéndose del dolor, y luego de gruñir, salió corriendo de la cocina ―para poder meter el pie en agua y curarse en el baño―, mientras se sostenía el pie herido. Pero, al cruzar la habitación, se miró fugazmente en el espejo y eso le hizo olvidar totalmente lo que estaba haciendo. Se volvió ver qué era eso que notó en su reflejo... y entonces se quedó de piedra. Los ojos amarillos lo miraban con fiereza. Tras unos segundos, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando miró de nuevo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y el dolor en su pie volvió más fuerte...

 _Eh, pero... ¿qué fue eso?_

Al volver a la realidad, Nick notó que ya tenía las llaves y su celular en la mano, listo para salir. Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que lo le pasaba era simplemente el estrés y las pocas horas de sueño tranquilo que había tenido últimamente. Sí, solo era eso... estrés y cansancio... nada más. Pero, al voltear a ver sus puños llenos de sangre, supo que había algo más que le provocaba aquellos extraños ataques de ira. Se quitó la sangre con una toalla que tenía cerca y salió de su departamento.

Al estar en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, notó que ahí afuera no se escuchaba tanto el escándalo del león. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y miro a ambos lados: las escaleras dividían el edificio en dos secciones, ambas con cinco departamentos en cada piso. En el suelo había una fina capa de polvo que cubría la alfombra, al igual que la basura en las esquinas, que quitaban mucho del poco encanto que tenía el edificio. Al escuchar bien, notó que el pasillo era inundado con unos gritos provenientes de una habitación lejana. Al voltear a ver, observó que una pequeña pantera negra sentada en el frío suelo, de no más de cinco años, que sostenía un peluche de conejo muy desgastado y viejo. Nada más la vio unos segundos, supo que estaba pasando.

― ¿Lily? ―dijo Nick con un tono sorprendido.

La pequeña cachorra volteó a ver y cuando Nick se le acercó, ella se levantó y sus ojos se le iluminaron. Aquella niña todavía no tenía su collar de domesticación, pues era hasta lo ocho años que un infante debía portar su collar. Algo dentro del zorro crujió con el pensamiento de que la cachorra tendría que llevar ese terrible artefacto.

― ¡Nick! ¡Hola! ―dijo Lily muy animada, brincando al ver que el zorro sonreía con su saludo.

Nick sonrió más y al acercarse a la pequeña, escuchó que aquellos gritos venían desde el apartamento donde ella estaba a lado. El zorro suspiró, los gritos eran de los padres de Lily.

―Vaya... está vez suenan muy enojados... ―habló Nick mientras se inclinaba frente a la pequeña―. Supongo que por eso estas aquí afueran...

Enseguida la sonrisa en el rostro de Lily desapareció, y su mirada cayó al suelo. Ella apretó su peluche contra su pecho.

―Hoy más nunca... ―dijo con un temblor en su voz―. Pero, ya me acostumbre, ya sabes...

Nick sentía un terrible dolor cada vez que veía a la pequeña con esa cara tan triste. Él sabía que los padres de Lily tenían muchas deudas, y ahora que la niña iba a entrar a la primaria, simplemente la habían sacado de su escuela ya que no podían permitirse aquel lujo que era la educación.

―Hay... ―dijo Nick al ver que los ojos de Lily se llenaban de lágrimas―. No llores, ya pasara... Tu sabes que las cosas mejoraran, aparte, tus padres te quieren mucho... solo que a veces se... desesperan, porque te aman tanto que les preocupa que no puedas tener todo lo que quieras...

Él puso su pata en el hombro de la pequeña y ella lo miro con esperanza. Nick sonrió y ella lo imitó.

―Gracias... Nick ―dijo la pequeña, con la voz temblorosa. Se limpió las lágrimas y se aferró a su peluche.

El zorro se sintió mejor al saber que al menos había logrado que la pequeña dejara de llorar.

―Oye... ¿qué te parece si te consigo un refresco de la máquina expendedora?

Lily sonrió lo más que pudo y comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

― ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias, gracias!

Lily enseguida se aventó a los brazos de Nick y lo abrazo con entusiasmo. El zorro le devolvió el abrazo y le tomó de la pequeña patita y bajaron a la máquina expendedora que había en el la planta baja. Mientras bajaban, Lily le fue contando un par de anécdotas divertidas que le habían pasado y el zorro hizo lo mismo. Reían y se divertían. El humor de Nick había mejorado increíblemente.

―... y es así como descubrí que no debes comer mientras estas en el parque de diversiones ―terminó diciendo Nick. Lily soltó una carcajada y casi se atraganta con su bebida. Él también sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos de risa y bromas, Jim, el padre de Lily, apareció por las escaleras y le agradeció a Nick el haberla distraído un poco. También se disculpó con su hija por gritar y ella lo perdono. Jim se llevó a Lily, mientras volvía a darle las gracias al zorro. Después de todo, él y Nick se conocían hace mucho. Prácticamente se habían mudado al mismo tiempo.

Luego subieron las escaleras, desapareciendo y Nick se quedó solo. Después de terminarse su refresco, salió del edificio y pudo notar que la música del león había bajado considerablemente. Aun así no iba a volver a su departamento. Aventó la lata de la bebida a un callejón cercano y se alejó caminando.

* * *

Tras varios minutos de vagar sin rumbo, Nick pensó que lo mejor sería ir a visitar a Fin Nick. Quizá luego podrían ir por un trago. Pero entonces recordó que lo más probable fuera que Fin ya estuviera en el trabajo. El zorro revisó su celular y vio que eran las doce; con eso confirma sus sospechas, Fin Nick llegaba a las ocho a su trabajo. Nick sintió muy raro el pensar que su amigo tenía un trabajo, incluso después de tantos años, es decir ¡era su compañero en aquellos días! Pero, bueno, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo...

Nick suspiró con nostalgia. Vaya, sí que había pasado el tiempo. Parecía que apenas ayer había entrado en aquella heladería, dispuesto a hacer un nuevo engaño y había terminado encontrándose con...

Sacudió su cabeza; no, no iba a caer de nuevo. Muchas veces su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, haciéndole revivir aquellos recuerdos que tanto quería borrar. Pero esta vez no, está vez era diferente. Él era más fuerte ahora y por más que su cerebro lo presionara, él no iba a recaer. Ya no.

Decidió que lo mejor era distraerse un poco, mirando la calle o viendo el cielo. Pero, al alzar la vista, el ambiente a su alrededor no le ayudo que quitarse la depresión que estaba acarreando desde hace semanas.

Todo parecía gris, como si el mundo tuviera un filtro de blanco y negro. Incluso el cielo estaba nublado y ni un rayo de sol lograba escapar. Los depredadores que cruzaban y transitaban las calles tenían la misma cara que Nick vio en el espejo. La tristeza y la pena inundaban los ojos de cada uno de los animales que habitaban en ese lugar. Todos traían sus "collares de domesticación" y ninguno parecía feliz por ello. Después de todo, el mundo ya no era como antes. Todo había cambiado.

Nick caminó algunas cuadras más, sin saber qué hacer. Realmente no tenían ningún lugar en el que estar que no fueran la casa de Finnick y su departamento, incluso el bar al que usualmente iba estaba cerrado. Un gruñido salió de su hocico, mientras que un dolor de cabeza se le comenzaba a formar. Mucho estrés y poca comida no eran buena combinación y ese era el porqué de sus constantes migrañas. Ya ahora que lo pensaba, hacía tres días que no comía.

Él también sabía que cada vez que tenía esas migrañas, se ponía bastante gruñón y es por eso que prefería estar solo y en total silencio. Pero ahora estaba en medio de la calle y el silencio no era una opción. Por suerte logró encontrar un callejón oscuro y sucio para descansar. Se sentó a lado de un bote de basura y cerró los ojos. Puso su pata en su frente. Quería comprar unos cigarrillos, pero había gastado el poco dinero que le quedaba en el refresco para Lily. Gruño y escuchó el pitido de aviso del collar.

Fue entonces que escuchó una voz cercana a él.

― ¿Wilde? ―la voz era un tanto aguda y tenía cierto tono de sorpresa en ella― ¿Nick Wilde?

El zorro abrió los ojos con pesadez, pues no quería que nadie lo molestara. Cuando miró hacia arriba, su sorpresa fue mayúscula, ya que se encontró con una zorra vestida con una sudadera de color gris y un pantalón azul marino. Tenía un maquillaje un tanto elaborado y le pareció que lucía hermosa, pero su pelaje parecía apagado y no era el brillante rojizo que Nick recordaba. Quizá era por el collar que la encadenaba y no permitía que fuera libre. Y sumado a esto, tenía unas ojeras tan grandes que parecía que no había dormido en semanas. Igual que Nick.

― ¿Amber? ¿Amber Wright? ―dijo Nick con cierta duda― Oh dios, ¿eres tú?

Ella asintió varias veces, mientras en su hocico se formaba una sonrisa. Nick se paró y Amber se aventó a sus brazos y lo atrapo en un abrazo inesperado. El zorro se quedó de piedra por esta acción, pero después de unos segundos, correspondió al abrazo.

―Vaya, cuanto has cambiado ―dijo Amber, con tono alegre. Se separó y miró a su amigo de arriba a abajo, examinándolo.

―Lo mismo digo ―dijo Nick con una risita nerviosa―Han sido... ¿qué? ¿Seis? ¿Siete años?

Ella rio y miró al cielo, pensativa.

―Siete años. Sí, fue hace siete años que te vi por última vez.

Amber pegó la vista al suelo y Nick sabía muy bien por qué. Ellos eran amigos, conocidos desde la primaria. Ella era una niña muy rica, ya que su padre era un gran empresario en una compañía telefónica, pero ella nunca se jactaba de ello y era más bien compasiva y tierna. Pero después de que su padre muriera en una explosión masiva, que casi destruye el edificio donde él trabajaba, toda su familia quedo en la ruina total. Así que la madre de Amber, al no poder encontrar un trabajo para mantener a sus tres hijos, cayó en la bebida y las drogas. Con esto, Amber tuvo que hacer algo que ella le disgustaba más que nada: robar y engañar. Algunas veces trabajó con Nick en algunas tretas. Pero luego de un tiempo, su madre se metió con un tipo que no debía meterse y como no pudo pagar las drogas, toda su familia tuvo que salir de Zootopia, para terminar huyendo a una casa en el sur que tenían desde hacía meses; se fueron sin dejar rastro y sin decirle a nadie. No fue hasta después de una semana que Nick se enteró que Amber se había esfumado. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a él, con una no tan reluciente sonrisa.

Tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio, en los cuales ninguno de los dos hablaba, la tensión fue cortada por la alegre pero ronca voz de Nick.

―Y dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la zorra, ya que alzó la vista y se le quedó viendo unos segundos, tratando de entender que acababa de pasar.

―Oh, pues... ¿no te enteraste? ―su voz sonaba temblorosa y nerviosa―. Vivo cerca de aquí desde hace tres meses, y bueno, estoy... en, buscando trabajo...

La sonrisa de Nick desapareció y ladeó la cabeza. Algo en su voz y en su forma de comportarse le decía que en realidad no estaba ahí por trabajo. Algo no encajaba, como si algo no estuviera bien; y este sentimiento incomodaba a Nick.

― ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué hacías ahí tirado? ―exclamó Amber, cambiando totalmente de tema.

―Pues ya sabes, descansado ―dijo él, sintiendo una punzada en su cuello.

― ¿Seguro? Estabas bastante pálido, de hecho, todavía sigues pálido. Aparte parecía que algo te dolía.

―No te preocupes, solo un dolor de cabeza, estoy bi-

Nick sacudió la cabeza, un dolor se expandió por todo su cabeza. Las punzadas en la cabeza que le había desaparecido momentáneamente por la aparición de Amber, comenzaba a volver. Un mareo le empezaba a nublar la vista, y las náuseas que tenía eran capaz de tumbar a un búfalo. Y de hecho, a él lo habían tumbado. Antes de que lo notara, ya estaba de nuevo en el suelo del callejón y Amber se arrodillaba junto a él.

―Oh dios mío, Nick, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Pasaron unos segundos en los que creyó que vomitaría. Pero luego, pudo contenerse de desmayarse, pero el mareo que tenía, perduraba. De hecho, estaba sorprendido de que no hubiese vomitado.

―Esto es sólo... sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza ―fue lo único que atino a decir antes de las náuseas que traía se convirtieran en arcadas. Con razón, ya se habían tardado las arcadas. Hijo de puta.

―Sí, claro, sólo un dolor de cabeza ―dijo Amber, mientras se acercaba a Nick y se sentaba a lado de él―. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no comes?

Nick no se sentía del todo cómodo, haciendo a un lado toda la mierda que le pasaba. Era como si estuviera hablando con un extraño, es decir, hacía más de siete años, y ahora lo encontraba en ese estado tan deplorable, tan débil. Aparte, sentía que algo no encajaba en esa situación, como si todo el encuentro con ella hubiera sido arreglado. Y ese sentimiento era muy extraño.

Por otro lado, quizá el encuentro con Amber podría serle de ayuda. Quizá se habían encontrado en un momento tan particular por alguna razón en particular. Nick no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? ¿Realmente le importaba si había comido? Sí, era cierto que hacía semanas que se había quedado sin dinero, pero... si le preguntaba eso era por una razón... y si ella... ¿lo ayudaba?

No, ella no lo ayudaría. En ese mundo, en esa ciudad, cada quien se salvaba por su cuenta. Esa era la regla de oro. Y nada, ni siquiera una tierna sonrisa de una vieja amiga, ni mucho menos la preocupación de alguien iba a cambiar aquella norma con la que Nick había crecido. Él no necesitaba ayuda. Él no quería ayuda.

― ¿Importa? ―dijo Nick, moviéndose, para poder ver a Amber a la cara.

― ¡Pero claro! ¡Sólo mírate, estas muy flaco y parece como si te hubieran arrollado!

Nick frunció el ceño. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, él sabía que apariencia tenía. Totalmente roto. Y lo peor de todo, es que él ya lo había aceptado desde hace mucho. Amber entonces comenzó a decirle que lo mejor sería que fuera a un hospital, pues su pálida cara le decía que estaba muy enfermo. Nick se limitaba a suspirar y gruñir de vez en cuando. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

―Mira, Amber, apreció mucho tu preocupación, pero si no tienes un cigarro o quinientos dólares que me puedas dar, creo que sería mejor que te callaras ―la voz de Nick tenía un tono agresivo y para nada amigable. Está frase había interrumpido las palabras de ella y ahora se encontraba totalmente sorprendida por la actitud del zorro. Y seguido de la sorpresa vino el enojo. Frunció el ceño y quiso decirle que sólo trataba de ayudarlo y que se estaba comportando como un idiota. Pero, al ver que Nick se volteaba, dándole la espalda, supo que en realidad no lo podía juzgar. Ella sabía por lo que su amigo estaba pasando, ella misma lo había vivido hace años.

Nick gruño cuando se movió. No quería que nadie lo sermoneara, mucho menos alguien que no había visto en tantos años. Sabía que lo había dicho era algo sumamente estúpido, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba le impedía voltearse y pedirle perdón al único animal que conocía que no le había señalado como el causante de todos los problemas del mundo. Agá, sí que era estúpido.

Fue entonces que escuchó algo a sus espaldas, era un sonido de crujido y cuando Nick se volteó para ver que rayos era, se encontró con Amber, que extendía una caja de cigarrillos, sacado de su sudadera, mientras portaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto sorprendió bastante al vulpino, que se le quedó mirando durante un rato, hasta que por fin bajo el cabeza, apenado, tomando un cigarrillo. Nick se volvió y terminó pegando a la pared del callejón y su amiga a su lado. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los cuales el zorro se los pasó buscando un encendedor. Amber, al ver que no tenía, saco una caja de cerillos y prendió el cigarro de Nick y luego el de ella. Se quedaron mirando el nublado y contaminado cielo arriba de ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

―Lo siento ―dijo la cansada voz de Nick, mientras soltaba una nube de humo de su hocico.

Amber sonrió. Puso el cigarrillo en su hocico y miró a Nick con su total atención.

―No te preocupes.

Él bajo la mirada al suelo. Realmente no había querido decir eso y mucho menos a alguien como Amber, quien era su amiga desde hace tanto tiempo.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que cuando los gritos llegaron a sus oídos, él tardo en comprender que ocurría. Cuando volvió en sí, descubrió que Amber ya se había levantado y estaba viendo hacía la acera, donde se desarrollaba una escena a las que Nick ya se había acostumbrado; eran casi quince depredadores, hembras y machos, entre panteras, tigres, leones y un par de rinocerontes. Algunos agitaban carteles que contenían letras rojas y todos decían lo mismo: "Abajo el muro". Los animales caminaban, pisando fuerte y gritando lo mismo que decía en los carteles.

―En la mañana había una manifestación cerca de mi casa ―exclamó Amber de improviso―. ¿Qué raro, no? Aparte escuche en las noticias que hubo un incendio cerca del muro.

Nick se quedó callado, pensando y reflexionando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había tantos disturbios por toda la ciudad?

―Bueno, supongo que cada "aniversario" es así ¿no?

Y la respuesta a todas sus preguntas le cayó de golpe y lo dejó helado. Hoy era el "aniversario", un recordatorio de cuan miserable puede ser una vida si le quitas la libertad de ese animal. Sí, el "aniversario" era la forma en que a ningún depredador se le olvidara quien estaba a cargo en ese mundo: las "indefensas" presas. Aunque, a decir verdad, las presas habían dejaron de ser indefensas desde que se creó la iniciativa de los collares. El "aniversario" es para que todos sepan que hace ocho años, el mundo había cambiado.

Nick se tapó la cara con ambas patas. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El "aniversario" era la razón por la que había tenido esa pesadilla y también porque tenía tantos síntomas de enfermedad. Era su mente avisándole que iba a pasar un día de mierda. Bueno, al menos ya sabía porque tantos animales en la calle se le habían quedado viendo, mientras que muchos otros lo señalaban con un dedo acusador.

 _Agh, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar? Sí que soy estúpido..._

Nick estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni escuchó cuando las sirenas de la policía sonaron casi a su lado. Una patrulla llegó y las puertas se abrieron para dejar ver un rinoceronte y un león, los cuales caminaron amenazadora mente hacía los protestantes. Después comenzaron gritar que todos tenían que irse, ya que estaban ocupando un espacio público y que obstruían la vía. Era obvio que esas no eran las razones por las que querían que se fueran.

Luego, uno de los protestantes aventó un cartel a la cara del rinoceronte. Luego, comenzó el caos. Los animales de la marcha, comenzaron a lanzar golpes a los dos policías. Pero claro, al tener el collar, muchos de los que estaban en la marcha, comenzaron a caer y gritar, ya que las descargas eran extremas y los dejaban chamuscados.

Amber gritó y se giró para no ver la horrible escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Nick se levantó de un saltó y tiró el cigarrillo que tenía en la pata. Amber también había tirado el suyo. Ella parecía realmente asustada.

― ¿Amber...? ―preguntó Nick al ver la asustada cara de su amiga.

Ella miró al suelo. El vulpino la acercó y la abrazó. Seguro que ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas como él, que después de tanto tiempo, era ya pan de cada día. Miedo, traición y sed de sangre, eran las tres características de esa ciudad tan hija de puta. Y la pobre de Amber, que se había mudado hace poco y que no conocía las reglas, tenía que verlo de primera mano. Pero, esa era Zootopia, el lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que quieran, excepto libres, ya que han sido encarcelados tras un muro y encadenados a un aparato que los ahoga y les saca la vida poco a poco.

Pero esa era la historia de su vida. La historia de cada una de las vidas de Zootopia, o más, de _Tusk City,_ el nombre que se le dio a la ciudad donde habitan los depredadores.

Nick suspiró ante el pensamiento de que ese día estaba por ponerse peor.

―Bienvenida a Zootopia.

Y Amber se aferró al cuerpo de Nick, mientras los gritos de dolor llenaban sus oídos.

* * *

 _En el pasado, él mundo se dividía en dos: feroz depredador y débil presa._

 _Pero con el tiempo, evolucionamos y abandonamos nuestras primitivas y salvajes costumbres. Ahora, depredadores y presas viven en armonía... o al menos eso pensamos._

 _La realidad está muy lejos de la utopía en la que creemos vivir. El mundo ya no es como antes. La vida ha dado un giro total y a cada minuto, parece que retrocedemos más y volvemos a nuestros instintos más primitivos._

 _Y se preguntaran: ¿cómo es eso?_

 _Bueno, la verdad es que hace ocho años, la vida de cada depredador cambió radicalmente. Y está es la verdadera historia de cómo todo paso._

 _Muchos depredadores comenzaron a volverse salvajes y atacaban a las presas. Algunos fueron atrapados, muchos otros, no. Esta oleada de salvajismo había asolado Zootopia durante meses, las presas tenían miedo, ya que muchos de estos habían terminado muerto o heridos de gravedad. Fue entonces el gobierno tenía pensado el implementar una iniciativa que desde hace muchos años se había desarrollado: los "collares de domesticación", que daban descargas eléctricas a un depredador si se agitaba o enojaba. Pero realmente necesitaban un suceso, un ataque que moviera a todos los animales. Y ese suceso llegó cuando una oficial de policía, la primera coneja policía, fue atacada por un depredador. La identidad del depredador nunca fue dada al publico. Así, con este hecho, todos pasaron del miedo, a la ira._

 _Esto fue la excusa perfecta para que el gobierno (imperio) diera luz verde a los collares. Y así, todos los depredadores de Zootopia tuvieron que usarlo, obligatoriamente, sin excepción._

 _De esa manera pasaron meses, en los cuales, los depredadores se quejaban y trataban de quitarse los collares. Sumado a esto, las tensiones entre carnívoros y omnívoros, aumentaba gradualmente, al punto en que ambos grupos se odiaban a muerte. Y entonces los ataques volvieron y muchos animales murieron, presas y depredadores. Pero la última gota que derramó el vaso fue el asesinato de la alcaldesa Bellwether, la que dio luz verde a los collares. Una gran explosión que destruyó casi por completo el edificio de la alcaldía. En este terrible acto de terrorismo, murieron varios civiles y muchos políticos terminaron heridos de muerte. La bomba que destruyó parte de la ciudad era perteneciente a una organización terrorista._

 _Esta se apodaba Tusk Teeth (Colmillo Diente), que se manifestaba en contra de los collares por medio de ataques terroristas. Con esto, se le impuso a la policía y todas las autoridades el buscar y destruir está organización. Después de meses de búsqueda, se encontró la base donde trabajaban y se desmanteló todo tipo de bomba y arma letal. Pero la tensión había crecido tanto que el gobierno tuvo que desplazar a todos los carnívoros a las afueras de Zootopia. No importaba en que habitad vivieras, te tenías que ir y mudar a la que fue llamada Tusk City. Pero " **El muro de los salvajes** " no fue creado hasta que el siguiente alcalde, de lo que ahora era Omni City. El alcalde es un conejo llamado Jack Savage, quien dijo que los depredadores no se detendrían por nada. El muro fue terminado dos años después. Y con esto se fundó la Nueva Zootopia, un lugar que ahora se dividía en dos ciudades, Tusk City y Omni City. _

_Entonces fue Jack Savage observó como todos los depredadores escapaban de Tusk City, tratando de encontrar una mejor vida. Como el alcalde de Omni City quería el total control de la Nueva Zootopia, pronto creó el **Muro Exterior** , que encerraba a todos los carnívoros dentro de la ciudad, sin la posibilidad de escapar. _

_Y así es que llegó a este estado, en el que los depredadores son esclavos de las presas, ya que estas se quedan con todos los bienes y servicios que se producen en Tusk City. Y los depredadores no pueden hacer nada, ya que los collares son las cadenas que les impiden hablar y decir lo que siente. Por eso, está nueva ciudad es un imperio, creado por y para gente sin colmillos. Donde cualquier animal que piense que aquí se cumplen los sueños, sale desilusionado._

 _Así que si este es el principio de una nueva historia. Una nueva historia, donde las reglas han cambiado y las piezas del juego ya no son las mismas. El mundo ha cambiado. El mundo ya no es como era antes._

 _Pero eso hace la historia de aquel pobre zorro tan interesante. Y solo tengo una última cosa que decir:_

 **Bienvenido a la Nueva Zootopia.**

* * *

 **Nota del autor (N/A): Pues, ¿qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya en estas más de 6,500 palabras?**

 **Supongo que, de alguna manera, este no era el primer capítulo que a mí me gustaría. Yo desearía poder decir más acerca de este nuevo mundo, pero, la verdad, creo que ha sido suficiente información para un primer capítulo. Creo que logrado asentar las bases para el desastre que se avecina.**

 **Y bueno, estoy seguro que te saltaste partes de este capítulo porque parece Biblia en latín. Sí, sé que quizá no estés leyendo esto, pero, si llegaste al final, quiero decir gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

 **Y, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, aparte, ya me duele los dedos y descansaré un poco. El próximo capítulo (si lo desean) saldrá después de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ya saben, para poder pasarlo en familia, etc., etc.**

 **Dejen su review si les gusto.**

 **Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, un abrazo y nos vemos luego.**


	2. Bienvenido a la Nueva Zootopia

**Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, solo los OC que aparecen.**

* * *

 **2**

 **Bienvenido a la Nueva Zootopia**

Los gritos de dolor y enojo inundaban el aire. Los animales que antes se encontraban protestando en contra de "el muro de los salvajes", ahora estaban golpeando y siendo golpeados por policías.

Era claro que el gobierno no quería que los feroces depredadores tuvieran ideas muy revolucionadas y por eso, siempre que pasaba algo de esa naturaleza, los policías llegaban a intervenir y desmoronaban la protesta. Aparte, los "collares" hacían que los rebeldes cayeran como moscas. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, todos los que antes protestaban, ahora se encontraban en el suelo, con humo saliendo de su cuerpo, totalmente chamuscados.

Algunos incluso tenían un charco de sangre que rodeaba los cuerpos inertes de los carnívoros.

Muchos de los animales que transitaban la calle, se congelaban y se quedaban viendo el paisaje que tenían enfrente. Otros simplemente pasaban sin prestar atención a su alrededor, y el resto, salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Entonces estaban los dos zorros, él macho mira con dureza la escena, mientras que la hembra, se abrazaba a su pecho, tratando de mirar lo que ocurría.

El nombre de la zorra era Amber Wright y el zorro era el tan conocido, Nick Wilde.

Ella se abrazaba a su pecho, y él se quedó ahí, totalmente congelado, sin saber qué hacer. Nick ya se había acostumbrado a la violencia y al abuso de poder que tenía la policía, pero era obvio que ella era ignorante a la crueldad de la Nueva Zootopia, o _Tusk City_ , para ser más específico. Y esto lo sorprendió, ya que antes de que ella se mudara de Zootopia hace siete años, ella andaba involucrada con todo tipo de sujetos que no dudarían de romperle el cuello a un cachorro.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, quizá… quizá… ella había cambiado. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, si Amber de verdad había vuelto a Zootopia para encontrar trabajo, eso significaba que ya no tenía problemas con los narcotraficantes con los que su madre trataba y que ahora estaba por el bueno camino, tratando de mantener el lugar donde viviera. Ese pensamiento alegró a Nick: hay animales que pueden cambiar.

Pero el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia lo arrastraron a la realidad. La gris, horrible y tenebrosa realidad en la que vivía. Y ahí estaba, abrazado a Amber, con la mirada perdida, enfrente de la calle donde una protesta había sido desintegrada. Donde una ambulancia se llevaba los cuerpos de unos depredadores quemados y salpicados de sangre. Él se estremeció al observar que los policías comenzaban a irse sin decir nada más. Y fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces la ambulancia volvió a sonar sus sirenas y salió con rapidez, para ir directo al "Hospital General de _Tusk City_ ", uno de los pocos centros médicos que, bueno, tenían médicos reales. Y no era de aquellos que clamaban ser doctores y que vendían "medicinas" en un callejón, a lado de un burdel.

El único problema con ese hospital era que sólo tenía una capacidad de trecientos depredadores. Y en total, había casi mil cuatrocientos carnívoros en total en toda _Tusk City_.

Nick y apretó a Amber a su pecho. Sus patas se contrajeron, como si la tratara de proteger.

¿Cómo era que los policías se habían vuelto tan corruptos? Siguiendo las instrucciones del alcalde Parker, un tigre, el cual a su vez era controlado por el alcalde de _Omni City,_ ese tal Jack Savage, un conejo que exprimía a los depredadores, dejándolos en los puros huesos. Literal y metafóricamente hablando.

Nick estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto cuando Amber lo llamó, pidiéndole que la soltara. Su agarre se había vuelto muy fuerte y ahora le estaba lastimando. Ella soltó un quejido, pero él ni siquiera se movía, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar en un profundo trance.

―Nick… ―la débil voz de Amber trajo de vuelta al zorro a la realidad―, me estas lastimando…

El vulpino miró a su amiga por un segundo para entender que era lo que había dicho. Después de que despertara de su trance, se apartó de Amber con un grito de nerviosismo y miró hacia abajo, apenado. Ella se quedó quieta en su lugar, sin saber en realidad que ocurría. De por si la situación era bastante rara para los dos.

―Lo siento… Estaba muy… ―Nick se aclaró la garganta y se rasco la nuca―… distraído… creo.

Amber lo miró por un segundo, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo.

Se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos, en los cuales ni se miraron ni se movieron. El ambiente era tenso, así como ellos, que no encontraban una forma de poder conversar con lo que había pasado desde que ambos se encontraron.

Nick quería poder hablar y decirle a Amber que ya se sentía bien y que se iría a su casa, pero sentía que eso solo sería una salida cobarde de la situación. Con todo, ella se había quedado con él cuando se sentía que iba morir, cuando muchos otros simplemente lo hubieran abandonado en el callejón esperando que no se levantara.

Ella lo había ayudado… No podía simplemente salir corriendo y fingir que nada ocurrió…

Agh, pero realmente quería irse de ese sucio callejón y descansar un poco… Era el "aniversario" y no quería quedarse en lugares públicos.

Nick puso su pata en su frente; no sabía qué hacer y eso lo enfurecía. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró al nublado cielo; las nubes de lluvia se arremolinaban alrededor de la ciudad, haciendo parecer que iba a caer un gran diluvio. Y fue entonces que empezó a caer las primeras gotas de agua.

El sonido de las pequeñas gotas golpeando el suelo, inundo el aire. Muchos de los animales que transitaban la calle comenzaron a correr en busca de refugio. Todos sabían muy bien que cada vez que llovía, era seguro que se inundaba la ciudad. Como las alcantarillas estaban repletas de basura ―y cadáveres― el agua de lluvia se juntaba con la mugre de la ciudad misma, y llenaba las calles, arrasando con cualquiera que diera un paso fuera de su casa.

Pero, de nuevo, el alcalde Parker decía que no pasaba nada y que él arreglaría el alcantarillado. Era claro que solo eran palabras para mantener al pueblo callado y que dejaran de quejarse.

Y fue entonces que Nick sintió una gota lluvia recorrer su espalda, lo cual lo llevó a pensar que quizá Amber no sabía lo mal que se ponía la ciudad en las épocas de lluvia, sería mejor decirle para que no saliera de su departamento después del diluvio.

―Oye, eh, Amber ―dijo Nick, alzando la vista y encontrándose con los azules ojos de su amiga―, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, la ciudad se inunda cuando llueve así que…

El zorro dejo la frase al aire, esperando que ella entendiera lo que trataba de decir. Se rascó la nuca y la miro con total duda. Ella se le quedó viendo unos segundos, para luego sobresaltarse al entender lo que había dicho su amigo.

―Oh… ¡Oh, sí, claro! ―dijo ella con cierto tono de decepción en su voz―. Sí, escuche por ahí que no es bueno estar fuera cuando llueve por aquí.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y luego comenzaron a caminar fuera del callejón. La lluvia había comenzado a caer más fuerte y sólo quedaban un par de animales que iban corriendo entre los charcos que se formaban en el suelo.

Amber y Nick salieron del callejón y miraron que sin duda iba a ser un diluvio. El agua estaba fría y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nick al ver que tendría un largo camino que hacer para poder llegar a su casa. De seguro que cuando llegaba ya estaba empapado y terminaría con un resfriado.

Amber miró como su amigo soltaba un suspiro de derrota. Sin duda era algo deplorable el ver a alguien que conoces en un estado tan terrible. Amber quería decirle que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, pero esa era una mentira. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien.

―Nick… ―comenzó a decir Amber, mientras ponía una pata en su hombro.

―Gracias por el cigarrillo ―le interrumpió Nick, alejándose de ella con una sonrisa falsa en su cara―. De verdad, gracias Amber.

Ella se quedó pasmada por las palabras del vulpino. Era sincero, sin duda, en su cara se notaba que le agradecía por lo que había hecho por él. Pero su rostro también denotaba que no quería que ella se involucrara en lo que le pudiera ocurrir. Y no era porque la despreciara, sino porque él sabía que nadie terminaba bien cuando trataban de ayudarlo. Era algo que Nicholas había aprendido por las malas.

―Nick… oye, yo sé que estás pasando por algo difícil. Pero…

Y fue entonces que ella se acercó a Nick. Un grave error por parte de la zorra.

―¡Amber! ―la voz del zorro sonó dura y autoritaria, haciendo que la vulpina retrocediera con temor. Él simplemente soltó un suspiro lastimoso― No hagas esto más difícil, por favor…

En la cara de Amber se notaba la sorpresa por las palabras de su amigo.

Ese "por favor" lo había dicho como suplicando, como quien no quiere la cosa. Él solo quería estar en su casa, sin hacer nada, solo para poder pasar ese horrible día sin que nadie lo molestara. ¿Es que nadie entendía…?

El collar de Nick soltó dos pitidos y la lucecita paso de verde a amarilla.

 _Ah, con que eso la asustó…_

El zorro se quedó ahí, al igual que su amiga, quien de repente se acercó a él con cara decidida.

―Un café.

La voz de Amber resonó en la mente de Nick. ¿Qué había dicho? Lo único que él atino a decir fue un leve "¿eh".

―Sólo eso. Tomemos un café en mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta. Luego de eso te podrás ir y no me veras de nuevo…

La última parte sonaba forzada. Amber carraspeó y dirigió a Nick una mirada profunda. Él se quedó pasmado por el cambio de actitud de su amiga. Incluso su voz sonaba más fría y más dura. Ahora sí que ella parecía alguien de temer.

―Amber, yo…

Comenzó Nick, tratando de disculparse por lo que había dicho. Pero entonces fue interrumpido por la contundente voz de su amiga.

―¡Nicholas Piberius Wilde, déjate ayudar por una maldita vez!

Ahora fue él quien retrocedió, asustado por el grito de Amber. Pero el problema es que no logro moverse del lado de la vulpina, ya que lo tomo de su pata y comenzó arrastrarlo, por poco haciéndolo caer. Y no fue hasta que ella soltó un "¡Vamos!" que Nick se soltó del agarre de su pata y comenzó a caminar a su lado, totalmente derrotado y confundido.

* * *

Tardaron menos de veinte minutos en llegar al edificio donde vivía Amber. Era un complejo de departamentos que estaba ubicado en las afueras de la parte "rica" de _Tusk City,_ si es que tal cosa existe. Donde muchos de los políticos y funcionarios públicos viven con sus familias. Las casas y departamentos tienen fachadas impresionantes; los comercios tenían letreros brillantes y muchos de los depredadores que ahí vivían llevaban ropa de buena calidad. Con esto, el filtro gris de la ciudad se expandía hasta ese lugar.

El edificio de Amber era similar al de Nick, sólo que mejor construido y mejor diseñado. Aparte, no parecía que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento, en cambio, el del zorro parecía que se vendría encima del edificio de a lado. Esto sorprendió a Nick, ya que en realidad nunca había visto tanto lujo.

La lluvia había sido muy dura durante el camino, pero para su suerte, no tardaron tanto. Aún así, cuando llegaron al departamento de Amber, ambos estaban empapados hasta los huesos, con escalofríos y temblando. Así que no perdieron tiempo y ambos zorros entraron por unas puertas de cristal y se encontraron con la recepción, en donde una loba de pelo blanco veía su celular con poco interés. Cuando noto la presencia de Amber, sonrió y la saludo muy animadamente, pero cuando miró a su acompañante, su expresión cambió a una de asombro. Nick no pudo descifrar el porque de esa reacción. Luego, la loba y Amber entablaron una conversación en silencio.

Susurraron unos minutos, para que luego ella señalara al zorro.

―Sí, este es Nick, se quedara hasta que pase la tormenta... ―la voz de Amber tenía un tono de alegría.

La loba lo miró de nuevo y lo saludo con un bajo "hola". Él hizo lo mismo. Y fue entonces que ellas continuaron su platica en murmullos.

Después de unos minutos, se despidieron y Amber le mostró a Nick el caminó hacia unas escaleras, que estaban colocadas a lado de la recepción. También había un elevador que parecía estar fuera de servicio. Con esto, ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

―Lo siento, Mary puede llegar a ser muy habladora y quería saber a quien traía al edificio.

El zorro respondió con un bajo "no te preocupes", mientras subía las escaleras con dificultad. La ropa ya le pesaba por la lluvia, aparte había pisado un charco de agua sucia en el camino y todo su pantalón negro estaba empapado. Amber estaba en la misma situación, solo que su pelaje parecía estar un poco menos mojado y parecía estar perfectamente tranquila con el hecho de su ropa estaba más mojada que nada.

Subieron unos pisos más y luego llegaron al rellenado del tercer piso. Caminaron hacia el departamento 505, fue entonces que Amber sacó las llaves, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Nick. Él entró y lo único que escuchó fue la puerta cerrarse.

El departamento de Amber era mucho más impresionante de lo que Nick esperaba. Había un ventanal, en donde se podía apreciar parte de la ciudad, que ahora estaba anocheciendo. La lluvia continuaba cayendo y los charcos de agua sucia se hacían cada vez más grandes. El zorro se quedó mirando por la gran ventana, admirando la gris ciudad que se presentaba ante él. Frunció el ceño al ver que una hiena salía de un callejón oscuro, con una mancha de sangre que cubría su abdomen. Otra hiena salía del mismo callejón con un maletín, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Nicholas se apartó de la ventana y volteó para encontrase con Amber, quien estaba en el comedor, sacando su celular para dejarlo en la mesa. Soltó un suspiro y observó a Nick, quien todavía tenía una expresión de asco.

―Ya sé que es pequeño, pero es lo único que pude rentar ―dijo ella, Nick dio una rápida mirada al departamento.

―Creo que es asombroso ―respondió con genuino asombro y con una sonrisa en su hocico. Si compraban el hoyo oscuro donde él vivía, eso era una mansion a sus ojos. Con lo que dijo, Amber le devolvió la sonrisa.

―Siéntete como en casa ―dijo ella, bajando la mirada, yendo hacía un pasillo a lado del comedor―. Te traigo una toalla para que te seques.

Con esto, salió de la habitación, sacudiendo su pelaje para secarse un poco. Nick se quedó ahí, pegado a lado de la ventana y volvió a mirar la sala del departamento. No mentía al decir que era asombroso; el piso era de madera, con una alfombra roja cuadrada y un largo sillón en frente de un mueble en el que estaba una pantalla plana bastante grande. Nick buscó un poco y luego vio que el control remoto estaba sobre una caja a lado de la puerta. El zorro prendió la televisión y se encontró con un canal de noticias, en el cual un koala hablaba maravillas del "muro de los salvajes" y sobre como "los collares de domesticación" ayudaban a la economía de _Omni City_ y de _Tusk City._

 _Pura mierda. Todo lo que dice es incluso más falso que la sonrisa del maldito koala._

Las cosas que escuchaba no ayudaban al animo de mierda que traía, así que cambió de canal y se encontró con un programa de concursos. El programa era de una pésima producción y los concursantes sin duda fueron pagados por estar ahí, pero aún así, al menos lo distraería un poco de lo malo que estaba el mundo. Así que se quedó ahí, parado, enfrente de la pantalla. No quería sentarse en el sillón, ya que estaba muy mojado y no quería ensuciar los muebles de Amber. Pero entonces, al voltear a ver el mueble donde estaba la pantalla, notó que en un estante de arriba había una foto enmarcada. Nick extendió el brazo para alcanzarla y observó con cuidado la imagen.

Era la familia de Amber.

Nick abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Ahí estaban, en lo que parecía un estudio fotográfico, con un fondo azul celeste. El padre de Amber, John Wright, estaba a la derecha de la foto, con una sonrisa en su hocico. Vestía un traje negro con corbata y estaba muy elegante. Evelyn Wright, la madre, estaba en la izquierda, con un vestido rojo y un maquillaje muy elaborado. Y en medio estaban sus hijos. Amber, que en ese entonces debía tener entre quince o dieciséis años; Jennifer, la otra niña, tenía nueve años; y el niño, Dan, que tenía seis años. Los niños estaban organizados conforme a su edad.

El zorro quedo pasmado ante lo que veía; la foto debían de haberla tomado años antes de que John muriera en aquella explosión. Es decir, Amber estaba muy niña...

 _Dios, como pasa el tiempo..._

El ver a Amber tan sonriente en la imagen hizo que Nick hiciera lo mismo. Se veía muy feliz en esos tiempos cuando todavía no existían los collares de domesticación.

―Oye, Nick... ―la lejana voz de Amber lo sacó de sus pensamientos―, te iba a preguntar ¿no necesitaras bañarte? Digo... con todo lo de la lluvia y eso.

El zorro volteó y enseguida puso la foto en su lugar de origen. No quería que Amber pensara que se estaba metiendo con sus cosas. Para sus suerte, Amber traía una toalla en su cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos. Aparte, ella venía muy distraída como para ver que era lo que ocurría. Con esto, ella alzó la vista, mientras había el refrigerador que tenía a lado del comedor, sacando un jugo. Al parecer, ella se había cambiado de ropa y ahora tenía playera roja y unos pantalones grises.

Nicholas quedo confundido y con frío, pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga. Después, logró recuperar la compostura y una sonrisa pícara cruzó su hocico.

―Díos mío Amber, no sabía que fueras tan atrevida ―las palabras Nick hizo que Amber lo volteara a ver con una ceja alzada.

―¿Enserio?

Nick soltó una risita ante la reacción de su amiga.

―Vaya, pensé que tenías sentido del humor ―Amber frunció el ceño y le aventó a Nick la toalla que le había traído para que se secara.

La toalla le tapo la cara y pudo escuchar que la zorra decía «torpe zorro». Esto causo que él riera.

―Por cierto... ―dijo Nick― ¿dónde está mi café?

Amber se le quedó viendo, mientras Nick se empezaba a secar. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

―Oh, ¡estas rosquillas están deliciosas! ―Exclamó Nick, con glaseado en su hocico.

Amber contuvo la risa, al ver a su amigo con el hocico todo sucio de glaseado de rosquilla. Nick comenzó a comer otra rosquilla, dejando vació el empaque donde antes habían seis.

Hace ya varios minutos que se habían sentado a la mesa a comer algo y platicar. Esto causo que el zorro se sintiera bastante relajado; una sensación que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Aparte, el ver que su amiga estaba ahí, sonriendole y riéndose de sus bromas le ayudó a no tener esa depresion que cargaba desde la mañana.

Y él comer algo también ayudaba bastante, hacía semanas que no comía y ahora se sentía con más energía.

En pocas palabras, Nick se sentía bien. Demasiado bien... Como si algo no estuviera bien

―Nick... tienes un algo en tu cara ―dijo Amber, con una ligera risa. Con esto, saco a Nick de sus pensamientos, y de la conclusión a la que quería llegar. Por que Nick tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo fuera a ocurrir.

―¿Eh? ¿Dónde...?

El zorro comenzó a palparse el hocico, tratando de averiguar donde estaba sucio.

―Ahí... ―señaló Amber y Nick tomó una servilleta, para luego limpiarse. Dios, su madre tenía razón, él sin duda era un desastre al comer.

De repente, un silencio inundó la habitación, que sólo era interrumpido por el sonido de la televisión, la cual seguía prendida, en el mismo canal que antes. Todo parecía muy tranquilo afuera, sobre todo por que la lluvia había parado. No se escuchaba ninguna sirena de la policía, ni gritos, nada. Sólo silencio.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nick. Su mal presentimiento se agravaba y a cada segundo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero ¿qué podría pasar? Todo estaba bien, él no tenía nada de que preocuparse, ¿verdad?

―Y Nick, ¿cómo está Finn? ―preguntó Amber con los ojos clavados en la mesa. Parecía distraída.

― ¿Eh? ―el zorro volvió a la realidad de golpe y tardó un poco en entender que pasaba― ¡Oh! ¿Finnick? Él está bien, igual de gruñón que siempre. Incluso consiguió un empleo como detective privado.

Amber alzó las cejas y miró con duda a Nick.

― ¿Trabajo? ¿Finnick? ―exclamó ella, mientras soltaba una risita― Nick, esas dos palabras no pueden ser usadas en la misma frase. Es imposible.

Nick rio también. Él tampoco lo creyó al principio, pero después de un tiempo pudo ver que su amigo iba en serio. Al parecer iba a dejar todo el mundo del crimen para dedicarse a algo más honesto. Aparte, en Tusk City nunca dejaría de haber crimen, así que los casos de homicidios, desapariciones y secuestros le caían al zorro del desierto como dinero en efectivo.

―Oh, créeme, lo digo en serio. Él trabaja y según me cuenta, le pagan bien.

Amber abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Nick. Este le sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo, luego, bajo su mirada a la mesa de nuevo.

El silencio volvió a la habitación, pero el ambiente era tenso. Algo no estaba bien y ambos zorros los sentían. Esto lo deducía Nick por la cara de Amber, quien tenía una mirada de desesperación y cansancio. Sus ojeras eran más evidentes, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que antes notó cuando lo encontró en el callejón, aparte parecía al borde del llanto. La zorra soltó un suspiro muy desalentador.

Nick sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía al verla así. No lo soportaba. Con esto, supo que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

―Amber, ¿estás bien? ―ella parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, y cuando Nick tomó su pata, ella lo volteó a ver su amigo con desconcierto― Parece que estás... preocupada.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, no queriendo hablar.

― ¿Yo? No, no; estoy perfectamente bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

―Amber... Te conozco de toda la vida, crecimos juntos, sé que algo te pasa ―con estas palabras, ella lo miró y pudo notar que en los ojos verdes del zorro había una genuina preocupación.

―Yo... la verdad... es que... bueno ―la zorra soltó un gruñido al no saber explicarse. Puso su pata en su frente, con desesperación. Nick nuevamente puso su pata en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió. "Dime" fue lo único que salió de sus labios, con una voz compasiva. Ella lo miró directo a los ojos, y él igual.

En las esquinas de los ojos de Amber eran visibles lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. Pero entonces ella dirigió la mirada a la mesa, cerro los ojos e inhalo con fuerza.

―Bueno, la verdad es que... no estoy aquí por las razones que te dije antes.

Esto el zorro ya lo sospechaba.

―Yo... la verdad, tengo que contarte todo lo que ha pasado para que puedas entender, Nick. Así que presta atención y no digas nada, por favor.

Amber hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y respirar lo más fuerte que podía. Entonces comenzó:

―Hace dos años, cuando todavía estaba fuera de la ciudad, la banda de osos a los cuales mí mamá les debía dinero por la droga, nos encontró en nuestra casa del bosque.

Nick frunció el ceño.

―No sé muy bien cómo fue que dieron con nosotros, pero... bueno... sin duda no estaban felices por todo lo que había pasado. Así que, una noche fría, entraron en la casa, gritando y diciendo que quemarían la casa si no les dábamos el dinero que les debíamos. También dijeron que le devolviéramos la droga que, al parecer mí madre había robado. Yo no sabía esto, aparte, ella había dejado ese habito después de que huyéramos.

La voz de Amber se quebraba y las lágrimas eran visibles en las esquinas de sus ojos. Algo nada bueno y Nick lo sabía.

―Y cuando no les dimos lo que querían... se enojaron... estaban furiosos. Comenzaron a golpear a mí madre y a mí. Volvieron a amenazarnos con quemar la casa, estábamos en problemas...

Llegados a ese punto, Amber ya no aguantó las lágrimas y su voz era débil. Nick la miró, sin decir, estaba petrificado por lo que escuchaba y no atinaba a decir nada.

―Entonces, cuando los osos se distrajeron, mi madre les ordenó a mis hermanos de huyeran. Sabía que era una idea terrible, pero no dije, y todo se fue a la mierda, pues los osos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacíamos y se enojaron, más de lo que ya estaban. Y cuando uno de los animales quiso pegarle a mi hermana, mi madre se interpuso y le dijo que tendrían que matarla antes de tocar a sus hijos.

―Oh, mierda... ―la voz de Nick sonó totalmente nerviosa. Ya sabía lo que iba a decir Amber. Ella estaba desecha en lágrimas y no podía armar una palabra. Después tomó una larga respiración y miró a Nick.

―La asesinaron, de un tiro. Mi madre quedó tirada, cual trapo viejo. Los gritos llenaron la casa y mis hermanos terminaron salpicados de sangre. Yo simplemente me quede ahí, sin decir nada, pues no sabía que estaba pasando, pero después, como los gritos de mis hermanos eran tan fuertes, alertaron a unos vecinos de un pueblo cercano. Ellos llamaron a la policía. Al parecer los osos lograron escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas, al saber que los atraparían, decidieron huir, pero no si antes llevarse lo único que me quedaba en la vida: mis hermanos. Supongo que iba a ser un recordatorio de que no se juega con la mafia, y ellos iban a ser ejecutados. Pero yo estaba decidida a no dejar que me quitaran a mí familia, así que le quite la pistola que había matado a mi madre, de la mesa, donde el estúpido oso la había dejado.

»Les disparé a los cuatro osos, pero sólo logre atinarle a uno, el cual tenía a mí hermano, Dan. El disparo fue directo a la cabeza y mato al oso. Pero la policía había llegado y los demás de la pandilla escaparon en la noche y se llevaron a mí hermana. Cuando la policía entró y vio a un oso muerto, junto a dos zorros llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre, supieron que había pasado.

»Fueron meses difíciles después de lo que ocurrió. Mi hermano y yo fuimos llevados a la casa de mi tía. Ahí nos acogieron y nos dieron comida. Pero luego vinieron semanas en las que no había comida para mi tía, su esposo y nosotros dos. En ese tiempo se hablaba que Zootopia se había vuelto una urbe llena de vida, de empleos y oportunidades. Ya sabes, tras el desastre que ocurrió hace 7 años. Supe que debía venir aquí, aunque no podía abandonar a mí hermano así como así. Pero tenía una razón a un mayor por la que debía volver aquí y esa era hermana, la cual, según la policía, había sido traída aquí, para trabajar en un laboratorio de metanfetaminas, para trabajo forzoso o algo por el estilo. Con esto, supe que debía regresar, para poder encontrar a mi hermana y llevarla a casa. Por qué a mí madre nunca le hubiera gustado que sus hijos se separaran. Por eso volví, Nick.

Nick se quedó petrificado, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, de hecho, lo primero que quería hacer era gritar tanto que se le lastimara la garganta, luego vomitaría y después abrazaría a Amber como si fuera la única persona que quedará en el mundo. Pero, se reprimía y sólo hizo una cosa: abrazó a Amber y la apretó contra su pecho, mientras ella lloraba incontrolablemente. No dijo nada y sólo se quedó ahí mientras Amber se calmaba. Pero la voz entrecortada de su amiga lo sacudió.

―Me alegre mucho... cuando te encontré en el callejón, porque sabía que no estaría sola en esta ciudad, y quizá, encontraría a mi hermana.

En la cabeza de Nick, todo explotó. Era demasiada información, demasiadas cosas sucediendo al mismo tiempo. Ya no sabía que estaba pasando.

Y para joder más las cosas, escuchó que el volumen de la televisión subía de repente y la voz del koala interrumpió el programa que antes estaba.

 ** _"Interrumpimos este programa para traerles información de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el muro de los salvajes"_**

Los dos zorros se separaron del abrazo y miraron el televisor con duda.

 ** _"Según nos informan, varios depredadores protestantes han llegado al muro, con una sola misión: derribarlo. Han traído todo tipo de armas y herramientas: martillos, pistolas, y cualquier cosa que sirva para destruir. Según nuestras fuentes, depredadores de todas partes de la ciudad han planeado esto desde hace meses. Este movimiento sin duda fue impulsado por el "aniversario". Ahora vamos con Jenkins quien..."_**

Entonces, el suelo retumbó y las paredes del departamento fueron sacudidas por una onda de quien sabe dónde. Nick se agarró de la mesa, y sujetó a Amber, quien gritaba con desconcierto. La foto de la familia de Amber cayó del estante y el cristal se rompió. Las sillas del comedor se cayeron y los dos zorros también. Las luces parpadearon y la luz se fue un instante, para luego volver. Los gritos y aullidos que se escuchaban afueran eran horrorosos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Nick creyó que sería un terremoto, pero luego, el movimiento se detuvo y la calma regreso. Bueno, no del todo, ya que los gritos seguían afuera y varias sirenas de autos y patrullas de la policía se oían a lo lejos. La luz regresó, así como el noticiero con el koala, el cual parecía aterrado. Algo andaba mal, muy mal.

 ** _"¡Nos informan que ha habido explosiones en el muro de los salvajes! ¡La onda de expansión ha recorrido hasta Omni City! Toda Tusk City está en pánico total, ya que al parecer, las explosiones no las han causado los depredadores que se manifestaban, si no que ha sido alguien más. Quizá es un ataque terrorista, aunque sin duda no se ha visto uno en ¡años!"_**

Los dos zorros se levantaron y miraron con atención el televisor. Los dos estaban totalmente anonadados, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. Entonces comenzó un vídeo que según el koala, había sido subido a las redes sociales. En él se apreciaba que era un depredador señalando al muro grisáceo, mientras que los gritos de todos se hacían presentes cuando una explosión inundaba el cielo nocturno. Luego, otros tres explosiones añadían color al cielo. El vídeo terminaba ahí.

 ** _"Hay muchos animales heridos, incluyendo presas, ya que los escombros han volado sobre el muro. Las muertes suben a cada segundo y los policías y bomberos que se presentan no saben qué hacer. Esto es la definición de caos"_**

Y entonces, un recuerdo acudió a la memoria de Nick. Recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Finnick el día anterior. Finn le dijo a Nick que iría a la protesta el día del "aniversario" y que de seguro sería un caos total. La realidad golpeó a Nick.

 ** _"¡Oh, Dios, según nos informan, hay un maldito hoyo en el muro de los salvajes!"_**

La realidad llegó a Nick como un tren. Su amigo estaba ahí, en medio del fuego de las explosiones, pues le dijo ayer que iría a la protesta. Su corazón se detuvo y su respiración se volvió lenta. Él volteó a ver a Amber, con la vista nublada. Su mente estaba por colapsar, ya no podía más

― ¡FINNICK! ―la voz de Nick sonó más fuerte de lo que planeó, pero no le importó― ¡FINNICK ESTÁ EN EL JODIDO MURO!

* * *

 **Dije que haría los capítulos más cortos... al parecer mentí.**

 **Sí, ya se, soy un hijo de puta y debo ser colgado, pero, a decir verdad, me gusto mucho como quedó el capítulo. Aunque me gustaría haber hecho más...**

 **Bueno, creo que ha sido un capítulo muy importante y está lleno de información sobre lo que es la Nueva Zootopia y ahora, con este atentado y con Finnick en medio del ataque, ¿qué pasará? Sin duda, el mundo se volverá un mundo más oscuro.**

 **Y Amber también, con su historia y de porque volvió a Zootopia.**

 **Nick, pobrecillo, tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen review sobre que les pareció este capítulo tan jodidamente loco.**

 **Así que nos vemos luego.**


	3. Carnívoro

**Zootopia no me pertenece, sólo los OC que hacen apariciones en cada capítulo.**

 **También quisiera agradecer a _violeta5006_ y _Empty by you pain_ , por los reviews, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

 **3**

 **Carnívoro**

 _Finnick está muerto._

Fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo Nick, tras escuchar las noticias. Sí era verdad que su amigo fue a la protestas en contra del "muro de los salvajes", sólo quedaba una conclusión lógica a lo que pudo pasar.

 _Finn está muerto._

Y entonces, todo fue en cámara lento. Los gritos, las voces afuera, las luces; todo parecía desvanecerse a su alrededor, conforme la terrible realidad caía sobre él. Su amigo, su único amigo, estaba muerto, mientras que él estaba ahí, parado en el departamento de Amber; con las patas en la cara, la respiración acelerada y su corazón, que se detenía por unos instantes.

 _¡Oh Dios! ¡Finnick está muerto!_

Sus pupilas se dilataron y en su hocico era visibles varios pares de afilados dientes. Soltó un gruñido, mientras presionaba más sus patas contra su cara.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando… Esto no puede estar pasando…_

Oh, pero sin duda estaba pasando y Wilde lo sabía muy bien. Todo su mundo se colapsaba en un par de segundos, en los cuales, Amber, con una expresión asustada, trataba de descubrir que era lo que ocurría con su amigo. Tan solo había escuchado las noticias de que el "muro de los salvajes" había sido volado en pedazos, su expresión cambió a una sombría, para luego darse la vuelta y quedarse en silencio.

―¿Nick? ―preguntó la zorra con voz temblorosa.

Amber se acercó un poco, pero enseguida escuchó un gruñido fuera de lo normal y antes de que lo pensará, el vulpino se volteó. Pero había un problema:

Ese no era Nick. Al menos eso pensó la zorra. Ya que enseguida que su amigo le dio la cara, notó que sus ojos perdieron el color verde y ahora estaban de un amarillo brillante. En su rostro estaba la expresión de alguien que no solo estaba enojado, más bien colérico, con el juicio perdido.

He incluso su voz hueca cambió por una profunda y muy grave.

Ese no era Nick.

―¡FINNICK! ―el aterrador grito hizo temblar las paredes― ¡FINNICK ESTÁ EN EL JODIDO MURO!

Entonces, la luz de collar del zorro cambió al color amarillo, igual que sus ojos. Los pitidos eran más que audibles. Pronto soltaría la descarga.

Mientras, Nick soltó un gruñido tras otro, mientras se movía en la estancia. Amber quedó en un shock profundó sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Pero no por el hecho de que Finn probablemente estaba muerto, si no por el zorro frente a él, que parecía dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra. Y esos ojos, oh Dios, ¿qué le pasaba?

Y Nicholas estaba dispuesto a eso, con tal de saber que su amigo no estaba muerto. Era lo único que le quedaba en ese mundo. No podía perderlo también… No a él… De repente, algo en la cabeza del zorro, se iluminó. No iba a perderlo. No iba a permitir eso, no cuando más necesitaba a ese hijo de puta. No ahora, no nunca.

Fue entonces que se irguió de la posición jorobada que adoptó y miró al techo.

—No.

Su voz sonó autoritaria y con un tono firme.

La luz del collar volvió al color verde, mientras que su acelerada respiración se calmaba poco a poco. Al igual que su corazón, que nuevamente latía. Se estaba calmando.

Pero luego, volvió el ambiente de persecución que obtuvo el departamento de Amber. Nicholas volvió a pensar en Finnick y supo que debía hacer.

Entonces, impulsado por un brote de adrenalina, comenzó a correr hacía la puerta del departamento para luego abrirla y salir corriendo. Nick estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó la temblorosa voz de su amiga, llamándolo. Después de todo, Amber y sus problemas eran lo menos importante en ese momento. Ella podría esperar, Finn, no.

Así fue como el zorro bajo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, con un plan bien ya trazado en su mente: Ir hacía "el muro", encontrar a Finn, sacarlo de ahí y curarlo si estaba herido.

 _Bien, bien, suena bien, Nicholas._

Llegó a la recepción, y se abrió paso entre un par de leopardos, que miraban con hacía afuera por una de las ventanas, junto a ellos estaba la tal loba Mary, la recepcionista. Charlaban con cierta aprensión acerca de lo que sucedía. Nick, obviamente, no prestó atención. Los tres animales apenas notaron cuando el zorro salió del exterior, pero no sin antes escuchar la voz de Amber, quien bajaba por las escaleras.

Y cuando estaba afuera se encontró con uno de los peores escenarios que jamás presenció. Depredadores, todos corrían en direcciones diferentes, mientras gritaban despavoridos. A lo lejos, una gran estela de humo se extendía en el cielo nocturno y el fuego iluminaba la ciudad. Pero ahí, en la calle, había un embotellamiento y miles de automóviles estaban atorados en una línea interminable. Otra cosa es que muchos de los negocios estaban siendo saqueados; y los que saqueaban, caían al suelo por las descargas del collar de domesticación. El fin del mundo sería un día de picnic en comparación con lo que pasaba ahí.

Nick se quedó sin aliento al mirar esto. Abrió mucho los ojos y cerró los puños.

 _¿Y está es la parte rica de la ciudad? No me imaginó como está en las Afueras._

Las Afueras era una de las partes más alejadas del centro de _Tusk City,_ al igual que una de las secciones más pobres y desamparadas. En ese lugar sólo vivían personas que estaban peor, mucho peor que los pobres y vagabundos _._ También era la parte más cercana del Muro Exterior _._ Esta gran muralla era por qué los carnívoros no podían abandonar la Nueva Zootopia. Ese muro encerraba a todos los depredadores y una vez que entraban, no salían.

Un grito contundente partió el aire, trayendo Nick a la realidad. Sacudió la cabeza y miró hacia la derecha y notó que una comadreja le robaba a un leopardo. Esto hizo que recordara porque estaba ahí.

 _Llega al muro. Es lo único que importa._

El problema era como iba a llegar ahí. Después de todo, eran varios kilómetros para poder llegar al muro. Con el tráfico, el tomar un taxi estaba descartado, así que sólo quedaba una opción.

Nick suspiró en derrota. Él no era de los que corrían.

—¡Cardio, Nick! —exclamó el zorro, tomando impulso—. ¡Tienes que hacer cardio!

Y con esto, salió corriendo por la calle, dejando tras de él un paisaje de terror y destrucción. Pero eso no importaba. Ahora solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo al muro, antes de que algo más pasará.

* * *

El sudor corría por su frente y su respiración era acelerada. Llevaba tanto tiempo corriendo que por momentos creía que se desmayaría. Entonces se detuvo; necesitaba tomar un respiro. Nick se acercó al edificio más cercano y se pegó a la pared. Jadeaba con fuerza, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Por Dios, necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Y comer sano. O por lo menos tratar de comer.

La estela de fuego y humo ya se divisaban más cerca. Eso era algo confortante, pues en realidad había corrido por lo menos durante media hora, aparte de que tomo varios atajos para llegar más rápido al muro.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el zorro observó cómo una manada de depredadores daba la vuelta de la esquina de la calle y corrían como alma que lleva el diablo. Esto hizo que cada alarma en su cabeza se encendiera.

Los gritos llenaron sus oídos y a cada segundo, Nick sabía que algo malo estaba por pasar. Como si todo lo que pasara no fuera suficiente.

—¡Corre! —el grito de un lobo hizo que el zorro se estremeciera— ¡El muro! ¡Está ardiendo! ¡Corre!

Aquél lobezno corrió, tras decirle eso al vulpino y se perdió en la distancia de la calle.

Wilde tomó una larga respiración. Se estaba acercando, era obvio. Se despegó de la pared y así, reanudó su caminata.

* * *

En menos de 20 minutos, Nick llegó al famoso "muro de los salvajes". Pocas veces había estado ahí. Y de esas pocas veces, siempre terminaba asombrado por cuan grandioso lucía aquella muralla. Aunque fuera el yugo de todos los carnívoros, esa siempre era el primer sentimiento que tenía el zorro. Pero esa vez no. Cuando llegó a la calle que daba al muro, pudo ver como miles de depredadores corrían, alejándose del muro. Muchos de ellos tenían una cara de terror que Nicholas nunca había visto antes. Entonces pudo ver que la escena era similar a la del departamento de Amber, sólo que veinte veces más ruidoso y peligroso, ya que todo el problema se desarrollaba ahí. Al menos eso pensaba él, pero entonces, dio la vuelta a la esquina y observó el paisaje completo.

Caos, en su forma más pura y concentrada. Total caos y destrucción.

Se podía ver que el muro, en efecto, estaba en llamas. El rojo fuego se esparcía en varios puntos de la piedra gris con la que estaba construido. La luminosidad era impresionante. Toda la avenida estaba iluminada y se podían presenciar que varias ambulancias estaban dispersadas, al igual que las patrullas de la policía. A decir verdad, no ayudaban mucho, pues todos los animales, como ya había visto Nick, corrían en todas direcciones, gritando, aullando y pidiendo ayuda. Y de hecho, eran mucho menos de lo que él hubiera esperado. Muchos de seguro que ya habían huido para no volver a ese lugar.

Y de hecho ese fue el primer del zorro. Correr, huir juntó con todos los demás. Pero entonces recordó el por qué estaba ahí: Finnick. Debía encontrarlo a toda costa, aunque ahora parecía tarea imposible entre el mar de animales que había ahí. Pero debía quedarse. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Pero debía idear un plan. Fue entonces que pensó en donde podría encontrarse su amigo. Cerca de ahí, estaba el departamento del compañero de Finn, el leopardo, John. Su casa estaba en una calle no tan alejada del muro. De seguro que ahí estaba. Sí, sin duda se encontraba ahí.

Con estos pensamientos, llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno y comenzó a correr.

Y enseguida se arrepintió.

Los empujones, arañazos y golpes fue lo primero que recibió. Luego, los gritos inundaron sus oídos. Obviamente, al ir contra corriente de todos los animales, tendría abrir su camino entre todos esos depredadores histéricos por huir de ese lugar. Y el cruzar toda la avenida sería difícil, pero aun así, debía tratar.

Pero ahora, a cada segundo, Nick sabía que ir contra corriente había sido una mala idea. Conforme esquivaba un golpe de una pantera, decidió que sería mejor rodear a toda esa manada de animales, pues sin duda moriría antes de poder llegar a la mitad de la avenida. Con esto, comenzó a correr hacía una zona donde no había tantos animales, para luego pasar a un callejón oscuro y casi oculto, para que pudiera descansar un poco.

Tuvo que sentarse, pues un mareo le hizo sentir nauseas. Sentía que su ojo se hinchaba, de seguro que ya lo tenía morado. Aparte tenía parte de su camisa rasgada.

 _Y era la única que me quedaba…_

El vulpino suspiró en derrota. Sin duda no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Allá afuera, era un caos que nunca había presenciado antes.

 _Pero debó seguir… No puedo detenerme… No ahora…_

Y Nick sabía que esa vocecita tenía razón. No podía detenerse cuando ni siquiera había comenzado. Tenía que concentrarse y llegar al departamento de John. Era lo único que importaba en ese momento. Pero entonces le asalto la pregunta más importante: ¿cómo iba a llegar ahí, si no podía pasar por la avenida?

El zorro miró el cielo, soltando un suspiro y pensando en un plan. Y entonces, miró el techo del edificio frente a él y enseguida supo que debía hacer. Podía cruzar toda la manada, saltando por los techos de los edificios y casas que estaban en la calle. Entonces, Nick sonrió. Ya había hecho esto, hace mucho, pero estaba seguro que no había perdido el toque.

 _Agh, pero debo subir al techo y no veo por donde…_

Luego de examinar detenidamente el edificio, el zorro notó que una tubería sobresaltaba, pues estaba a punto de caerse, y, sí Nick subía rápidamente, lograría estar arriba antes de que lo pensara.

 _Es un buen plan, Nicholas, es un muy buen plan._

El zorro corrió hacia la tubería y comenzó a treparse, para agarrarse con sus garras. Luego, comenzó a subir lentamente, pero un crujido proveniente de la pared lo alertó de que la tubería se caería en cualquier momento. Subió más rápido, y antes de llegar al techo, pudo ver como varios clavos se desprendían y la tubería caía. Él saltó y cayó en cuatro patas, en el techo del edificio.

Soltó un gruñido, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Entonces se levantó poco a poco.

—Joder, realmente necesito hacer ejercicio…

Pero al menos lo había logrado. Al menos el primer paso de su plan. Aunque claro, ahora venía lo difícil. Se estiró, mientras miraba el paisaje. Ahora, el muro parecía más cerca, al igual que las llamas. Mientras, Nick volteó y pudo ver por donde debía cruzar y saltar. Era un largo camino.

El vulpino soltó suspiró y comenzó a correr… otra vez.

* * *

Nick retrocedió, tomando impulso para luego saltar, pero antes que pudiera saber que pasaba, sintió un intensó ardor en todo su brazo, a la par que un grito de dolor escapaba de sus labios. Mientras estaba en el aire, se retorció e hizo que comenzara desviar su trayectoria, al punto que in duda terminaría en una caída de más de cuatro metros directo al suelo.

Pero en el último momento, el zorro recobró la conciencia de su situación y estiró el brazo en el que no sentía el ardor. Y así, pudo agarrarse a uno de los ladrillos más salidos de la azotea del edificio.

Todo su cuerpo se contrajo y por un momento pensó que caería directo a su muerte. Nick jadeó con fuerza mientras su brazo estaba siendo vencido por el peso de su cuerpo. Miró al suelo un segundo y entonces, con una destreza impresionante pudo balancearse hasta aventarse hacia arriba y caer de cara en el techo de la azotea.

Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y estaba seguro que estaba por tener un ataque cardiaco. Su respiración se aceleraba, y su mirada se volvía borrosa. Oh, vaya que había sido un gran susto.

Nick se levantó rápidamente, mareado y con cierto desconcierto. Acababa de escapar de la muerte y no sabía que sentir. Bueno, lo primero fue el dolor. El zorro bajo la mirada a su brazo y notó que tenía una gran herida desde la palma de su pata hasta mitad del antebrazo. La cortada no era muy profunda y la sangre salía poco a poco; pero aun así, se asustó. Enseguida, pensó que ya que no tenía hilo para coser la herida, tendría que detener la sangre. Se desató su corbata y comenzó a apretarla alrededor de la herida, creando una especie de venda temporánea.

 _¿Cómo me habré hecho esto?_

Y cuando el zorro miró arriba, hacía el otro edificio, pudo ver que una gran viga estaba salida y tenía sangre. La suya. El zorro bajo la mirada, mientras pensaba el cómo pudo no ver aquella viga cuando saltó al otro edificio. La palabra "idiota" quedó plasmada en su cabeza.

Pero no podía perder tiempo en cosas mundanas. Nicholas caminó hasta el otro extremo del edificio, para encontrarse con las escaleras de servicio. Por ahí bajaría y de esa manera llegaría rápido al departamento de John, ya que por fin había cruzado la avenida donde estaba "el muro de los salvajes". Las llamas eran todavía visibles, al igual que el humo, pero ya no había tanto depredador corriendo por todos lados. Aparte, las ambulancias eran más en esa zona y quizá, podría conseguir que le cosieran la herida del brazo, que, a decir verdad, dolía bastante más que antes.

Nick puso una pata en las escaleras de servicio del edificio y comenzó a bajar con rapidez. De por sí había tardado bastante en cruzar la calle, saltando de edificio en edificio. Pero sin duda fue más rápido que cruzar con toda la manada de animales allá abajo.

Y conforme bajó, para luego llegar al piso, el zorro notó que las sirenas de la patrulla eran cada vez más ruidosas, en especial en esa zona. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar por la poca transitada calle. Entonces, dio la vuelta en la esquina y se encontró de nuevo con todos los animales escapando, aunque sin duda su número disminuyo. Aun así, el caos era total y la policía parecía no poder hacer nada—aunque en realidad tenían cara de no querer estar ahí—, excepto contener a los animales y trazar vías de escape. Era obvio que no les iba bien.

El zorro avanzó silenciosamente, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, mientras se acercaba a las ambulancias, pero entonces escuchó una voz fuerte.

—¡Wilde! ¡Nick!

Él volteó a dónde provenía la voz y se encontró que era un jaguar, de unos teinta y ocho años, sentado en una ambulancia cercana, con severos moretones en toda la cara, la ropa hecha jirones y salpicada de sangre. Su «collar de domesticación» estaba casi destruido. Sumado a esto, tenía vendas en ambos brazos y una en la cabeza. Él era Glenn Morell y era un compañero de la misma agencia de detectives privados en la que trabajaba Finnick.

—¡Glenn! —su nerviosa voz era un ejemplo de que tenía los nervios hechos trizas. Corrió a la ambulancia y lo miró asombrado— ¡Dios mío, estás hecho mierda!

El jaguar sonrió con tristeza y miró a Nick con uno de sus ojos morados.

—¿Sí? No lo note —el sarcasmo del jaguar dolía—. Aparte, tú estás igual o peor que yo.

Glenn lo señalo y el zorro sonrió, casi aliviado. Sí el jaguar estaba ahí, Finnick también. Nick comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones, en busca del pequeño hijo de puta. Y, al no verlo, supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Y Finnick?

Fue entonces que Glenn bajo la mirada y cerró los puños. Sus nudillos tronaron, en total enojo. Su cara denotaba que algo le había pasado a Finn, y Nick, supo interpretar su expresión. El jaguar soltó un suspiro y miró al zorro nuevamente, con los ojos rojos.

—Perdí a Finnick, a John y a King entre el caos —de todas las respuestas que pudo haber dado Glenn, esa fue la que más inquieto a Nick, pues el también conocía a King, una pantera—. Después de que la primera bomba explotara, nos separamos, pues todos los depredadores de donde estábamos comenzaron a correr y gritar sin control.

»Finn nos gritó a los cuatro que debíamos permanecer unidos y escapar de ahí. Así que nos fuimos por entre los callejones de los edificios más cercanos, pero de todas maneras era difícil salir de donde nos encontrábamos. Después de un rato, salimos a una calle no tan alejada del "muro", y entonces la segundo bomba explotó y todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la avenida donde estábamos. Ahí, entre una estampida de locos, fue donde perdí a John y a Finnick. Poco después vi como King desaparecía en el mar de gente.

La respuesta había causado que Nick cayera al suelo, casi desmayándose, respirando pesadamente. La realidad pesaba sobre sus débiles hombros. Pero, antes de sacar una conclusión tenía que hacer una pregunta.

— ¿Finnick está muerto?

El zorro tenía las patas apretadas en la frente, y con las pupilas dilatadas. En su "collar de domesticación", la luz paso de verde al amarillo.

—Nick… —la voz del jaguar tenía un tono extraño, como… ¿asustado?

Pero en ese momento, él dejo de escuchar y todo a su alrededor parecía una fotografía. Y no tenía tiempo para escuchar excusas. Con un rápido movimiento, el zorro se levantó y tomó a Glenn del cuello de su chamarra. Su sangre hervía y algo dentro de él, lo hacía sentir muy… enojado, totalmente colérico.

—¿¡Finnick está muerto?! —la voz dura y penetrante lleno y el aire y muchos de los depredadores heridos que estaban en las otras ambulancias, voltearon a ver de dónde provenía ese grito. Y ahí veía como un zorro agarraba de la ropa a un jaguar herido y que tenía una cara de terror puro, a la par que alzaba sus manos, tratando de alejar a su atacante.

—¡Nick, tienes que calmarte!

—¿Calmarme? ¿¡Calmarme?! ¡Mi mejor amigo está muerto, imbécil!

Y sus ojos brillaron de color amarillo, por segunda vez en la noche. Algo, que él, obviamente no notaba. Pero el jaguar si pudo descubrir que eso no era normal, después de todo, sus ojos eran verdes hace un momento… ¿qué estaba pasando?

Un grito de un rinoceronte policía hizo voltear a todos los que presenciaban la escena.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? —y conforme el uniformado caminaba hacía la ambulancia donde estaban los dos depredadores.

Pero entonces, Nick observó con un horror creciente como el rinoceronte le gritaba algo incomprensible, para luego desplomarse con un grito de dolor. Y una vez que el policía estaba en el suelo, comenzó a sujetarse su hombro derecho, conforme la sangre comenzaba a salir a chorros.

El vulpino retrocedió, con total horror, al igual que el jaguar a su lado. Los policías que estaban en sus patrullas salieron y observaron como las balas salían de entre la multitud de depredadores. No podía verse quien disparaba, pero sin duda, eran más de una persona que tenían armas.

Luego, los gritos de todos los animales comenzaron y los disparos salieron en todas direcciones.

Y así fue como el Infierno se desató… de nuevo.

Las balas rozaban el pelaje de Nick. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad y sus ojos escaneaban la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero lo único que pensaba era una cosa: iba a morir si no se movía rápido.

—¿¡Qué carajos pasa?! —el tembloroso grito del jaguar junto a él hizo eco en las paredes de su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué no tenían suficiente con volar el muro, sino que también debían disparar?

Los policías en la zona miraban anonadados como el rinoceronte se retorcía en el suelo. Muchos de los heridos que antes estaban en las ambulancias, ahora se encontraban escondidos tras escombros del muro esparcidos por toda esa parte. Otros heridos simplemente se encerraron en las ambulancias. Glenn se levantó y se agachó.

—¿¡Qué carajos pasa!?

Y el zorro quiso responderle al jaguar, pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Lo único que hizo fue empujarlo hacía atrás de la ambulancia para poder cubrirse de las inminentes balas, seguido de un grito de horro, pues uno de los policías que estaban cerca de ellos se tambaleó con una bala entre los ojos. El cuerpo cayó a lado de Nick y él volvió a gritar. Su respiración se aceleraba, conforme la situación se continuaba desarrollando.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, eran demasiadas cosas pasando a su alrededor. Su mente se estancaba con la terrible imagen del cadáver del león policía. La sangre, su expresión de terror; todo combinado le empezó a causar nauseas al zorro.

 _No vomites ahora, Nicholas, no ahora._

Por suerte, un estruendoso grito lejano devolvió al zorro a la realidad. Sacudió varias veces la cabeza y volteó a ver a su compañero: en su rostro estaba una muestra de puro terror, sumado al hecho de que hiperventilaba y parecía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. En resumen, estaban igual de aterrados. Pero Nick debía concentrarse y encontrar una salida de ese Iugar, antes de que su cerebro pintara de rojo la calle. Con este pensamiento, el zorro cerró los puños, inhalo con fuerza y se levantó. Glenn se le quedó mirando, intrigado por lo que podría hacer.

Así, Nick asomó su cabeza ligeramente de la ambulancia y sólo pudo observar que no había balas disparadas hacía donde estaban los dos. Los disparos se escuchaban lejanos, al igual que los constantes gritos de batalla. Lo cual era muy bueno, pero no descartaba el que en cualquier segundo podrían terminar abatidos, así que debían estar atentos y preparados para correr.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí! —gritó Nick, agachándose junto Glenn— ¡No están por aquí, es nuestra oportunidad!

El jaguar lo miró con total confusión.

—¿¡Estás loco?! ¡Esos tipos están disparando al azar! ¡Nos mataran antes de que lleguemos a la esquina!

—¡Glenn, maldita sea, tenemos que correr antes de que nos encuentren! ¡Debemos irnos, YA!

El tono de su voz se elevó notablemente, y él supo que sí, pues el jaguar retrocedió.

—Pero… Nick… yo…

—¡AHORA!

Él ni siquiera dio tiempo para que su compañero dijera algo más, pues enseguida lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta y lo arrastró, para luego salir corriendo en dirección de una calle cercana, que estaba muy oscura, en la cual no podrían verlos aquellos animales que disparaban. Y él escuchaba como el jaguar detrás de si jadeaba y parecía agonizar. Bueno, estaba herido, así que quizá no era bueno llevarlo arrastras; pero ahora no podía detenerse. Y, conforme corrían, el zorro logró escuchar como gritaban su nombre. Al parecer Glenn pues ambos se detuvieron en seco, y al voltear, pudieron observar que ocho depredadores portaban mascaras que cubrían parte de su cara. También tenían cascos y sobre los abrigos, tenían un chaleco antibalas. En sus manos traían armas de un calibre bastante alto.

Pero lo más curioso era que en las mangas de sus brazos, había un símbolo raro. Nick sólo lo vio un momento, pero podía jurar que parecía un ojo.

Entonces, uno de los enmascarados volvió a gritar el nombre del zorro, lo señalo y los ocho depredadores apuntaron las pistolas a los dos que estaban parados en la calle. Glenn se enderezó y Nick enseguida supo que ambos debían salir de ahí antes de que los llenaran de plomo.

—¡Glenn! ¡Corre!

Y el jaguar no se lo pensó dos veces. Ambos comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Las balas rozaban sus pelajes, conforme entraban a un callejón cercano, y Nick alcanzó a ver como una bala se impactaba en una pared de concreto sólido, pero en vez de quedarse ahí, la bala terminó destruyendo todo esa parte donde llegó. Varios pedazos de los ladrillos salieron volando. Los dos depredadores tuvieron que cubrirse la cabeza, para que no les cayeran escombros en la cabeza. Fue entonces que la aterrada voz del jaguar resonó en la cabeza del zorro:

—¿¡Pero qué carajos?! ¿¡Esas no son "balas de cuerno"?! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿¡Qué no está prohibido el usarlas!?

Y así fue como Nicholas descubrió que esas personas no estaban jugando. Sí, era verdad, estaban utilizando "balas de cuerno", y como su nombre lo dice, son hechas a base de cuernos de rinocerontes muertos. Y sí, los que hacían balas de ese tipo, sacaban cadáveres de sus tumbas, les arrancaban los cuernos y de ahí hacían las balas. Una de las cosas más desagradables, y terribles en Zootopia. Aparte, las "balas de cuerno" eran capaces de matar de un sólo tiro, pues la mayoría quedaban desangrándose por el terrible impacto de la bala contra la piel. Aunque también importaba que tipo de arma usabas para disparar la bala. Entre más alto calibre, mayor daño.

Pero lo peor de todo es que la policía no había conseguido encontrar a la pandilla que hacía esto. Quizá eran los mismos que volaron el muro.

Sus pensamientos fluían a la par que trataban de escapar de sus perseguidores, que, en cualquier momento, podrían darle un balazo y dejarlo ahí para que se desangrara.

 _Al menos ya sé cómo fue que derribaron al policía rinoceronte de allá atrás._

Glenn y Nick dieron la vuelta a una esquina, con más balas rozándolos y los depredadores gritando el nombre de Nick en un tono amenazador. El jaguar jadeaba cada vez más y sin duda estaba cansado. Sus heridas eran graves, y estaba débil. El zorro sabía que él no lo lograría, así que de repente, con la adrenalina del momento, al dar otra vuelta en un edificio, el vulpino aventó al jaguar hacía un callejón oculto y en penumbras. Este iba a quejarse del por qué había hecho eso, pero la una contundente voz le dejó pasmado.

—¡Me quieren a mí! ¡Debo alejarlos! ¡Tú corre, aléjate!

Glenn quedó mudo ante las palabras de su compañero. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

—¡Wilde, imbécil, te van a matar!

El grito del jaguar apenas fue audibles, por su voz se rompió al final, ya un dolor se extendió por su cuerpo. Nick observó cómo su amigo se retorcía de dolor, sabiendo que lo hizo estaba bien. Así que entonces le volvió a gritar que escapara, para luego volver a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. El zorro sabía que el jaguar estaría mejor sin él.

Las balas volaron a su lado y continúo la carrera por su vida.

* * *

Se quedó quieto, escuchando con atención. El silencio reinaba en la avenida. Los había perdido, por fin, después de casi media hora de correr. Tuvo que moverse entre callejones y calles estrechas para poder alejarlos de Glenn y luego escapar de ellos. Había sido difícil, pues esos tipos no lo dejaban en paz ni por un segundo. Sea lo que sea que quisieran con él, no era nada bueno de seguro. Aparte, él no había hecho nada... ¿qué carajo estaba pasando ahí?

 _No pienses tanto, Nicholas._

Las voces de los que lo perseguían se perdieron a la distancia y él podía por fin relajarse, después de todo, el departamento de John estaba al otro lado de la calle. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Lo había logrado. Por fin, después de casi tres horas de haber salido del departamento de Amber. Y así fue como el zorro recordó el cómo había salido corriendo del departamento de su amiga. Seguro estaba preocupada. Nick soltó un gruñido de desesperación; ya le hablaría desde el teléfono de la casa de John y se disculparía por todo lo que paso.

 _Pero primero, Finnick._

Nick salió del callejón donde se había ocultado los últimos minutos. Al observar que no había peligro, comenzó a caminar al otro lado. La avenida estaba sumida en una tranquilidad poco común, quizá por estar un tanto apartado del "muro". Por lo menos ahora podría relajar sus músculos y cruzar la calle sin necesidad de correr. Aparte, sus patas le dolían y realmente necesitaba descansar. Llegó a la acera y observó con cuidado todas las casas de ese lugar.

Si recordaba bien, el número de la casa era 45 pero hacía mucho no visitaba al compañero de Finnick...

Gruño con impotencia. No tenía idea de cuál era.

 _Bueno, Nicholas, ahora tendrás que adivinar._

Y él sabía que aquella vocecita que tanto lo molestaba tenía razón. Debió haber preguntado al número a Glenn; aunque no hubo mucho tiempo para que hablaran en realidad. El zorro suspiró y caminó hacía la casa con el número 45. Subió la escalinata y miró a ambos lados: todas las casas de esa parte parecían estar deshabitadas. A lo mejor los vecinos se habían encerrado de tal manera que pareciera así, por todo lo que estaba pasando. Nick sacudió la cabeza y tocó la puerta.

Pero está se abrió de par en par.

Esto sorprendió bastante al vulpino. Se quedó quieto, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de temor. Se puso firme y dio un paso; por que más que querer encontrar a su amigo, la curiosidad tomó lo mejor de él. Un error muy común en él, últimamente. Entró en la casa con cierto nerviosismo. En la pared a su lado había una marca de una mano ensangrentada pero lo peor es que estaba fresca. Esto causo nauseas en el zorro. Y, al observar hacía abajo, pudo ver que el rastro de sangre continuaba hasta una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Cuando cruzaba el interminable pasillo, pudo darse cuenta que también la televisión estaba prendida en un canal de noticias. Esto sólo causo confundirlo más y que muchas preguntas le llenaran la cabeza.

Llegó al fondo del pasillo y abrió la puerta, con cierto temor.

Fueron un par de segundos en los que Nick se quedó inmóvil, analizando la imagen que tenía en frente. La habitación era pequeña, como de un cachorro. Muchos juguetes estaban esparcidos por el suelo. La ventana más cercana estaba abierta y por ella entraba la luz que daba directo a la cama, donde un leopardo estaba tendido, rodeado de su propia sangre. Entonces notó que el cuerpo era de nada más ni nada menos que, John. Y estaba totalmente muerto. Fue en ese instante que un grito agudo salió de su hocico y él cayó de espaldas, conforme levantó su mano para cubrir la escena. Él salió corriendo hacía la estancia donde la televisión seguía encendida. Su respiración era acelerada y sentía que su corazón estaba por explotar. Se dejó caer sobre un sillón cercano a la TV y miró al pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

No se creía lo que acababa de ver, pero la voz a su lado lo confirmó.

—Sí te lo preguntas, John está muerto —el zorro dio un respingo y miró a su lado para encontrarse con Finnick, sentando en un gran sillón enfrente de la televisión —el respaldo estaba muy alto, por eso no lo pudo ver cuando cruzó por primera vez—. Y a diferencia de lo que imaginaba, sintió miedo al verlo. En su mano estaba una botella a medio beber de vino, y en la otra estaba un cigarrillo que apenas estaba prendido. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y en algunas partes de su cara había cortes y moretones.

Nick sólo se quedó paralizado, intrigado y aterrado por todo lo que ocurría.

—Finnick... ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué carajos paso?

Él seguía atónito. El pequeño zorro tomó un largo sorbo de la botella de vino, para luego fumar a fondo el cigarrillo. Enseguida su mirada se volvió sombría y observó el suelo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio,

—¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que iría a la protesta en contra del muro? Bueno, John, King y Glenn me acompañaron. Y de seguro, como ya sabes las bombas explotaron. No sé exactamente quien lo hizo esto, pero en este punto realmente me importa un carajo —la gruñona voz de su amigo hizo temblar a Nick—. Como sea, después de que el "muro" volara en putos pedazos, los cuatro sabíamos que debíamos escapar de la zona antes de que muriéramos aplastados por los escombros.

»Les dije a los tres que corriéramos entre los edificios, así evitaríamos la horda de animales encabronados y aterrorizados. Y así lo hicimos y estaba saliendo bastante bien, hasta que llegamos a una calle no tan alejada del "muro", donde no estaban tantos animales. La segunda bomba explotó y la manada fue en dirección nuestra. Tras unos minutos, perdí de vista a King y a Glenn, pero agarre a John y salimos de ahí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando John terminó herido con varios ladrillos de un edificio en llamas…

»John se desangraba y yo no podía hacer nada, excepto llegar aquí y tratar de curarlo. Pero aquellos tipos comenzaron a disparar esos tipos. Le dieron en la pierna al leopardo y fue cuando llegamos aquí. Él estaba casi muerto cuando lleguemos al cuarto de su hijo. Lo deje en la cama, pero sabía que ya no podía hacer nada. Así que me quedé con él… hasta el final.

El zorro no esperaba que su amigo le contara todo. Esperaba que le dijera que le diera un poco de espacio, que su amigo acababa de morir. Bueno, sin duda Finn necesitaba alguien con quien desahogarse de todo lo que paso. Aunque… uff… era demasiado. Y entonces, el silencio reino en la habitación, mientras Nick estaba paralizado. Si decía la verdad, no tenía idea de que podría hablar después de eso. Así que sólo quedó en silencio, soltando un largo suspiro.

El ambiente era tensó.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por la estática de la televisión. Ambos zorros voltearon con el ceño fruncido. Las noticias fueron interrumpidas por la imagen de lo que parecía ser un león con mascara negra, que cubría todo excepto sus ojos. De fondo estaba el mismo símbolo que Nick vio en la ropa de los que lo estaban disparando antes. Parecía un ojo…

 _"¡Ciudadanos de Zootopia!"_

La voz del león sonaba distorsionada por computadora.

 _"¡Este es un mensaje de **Carnivore**_ , _para todos aquellos que puedan oírlos, hemos interrumpido sus programas nocturnos para traerles está confesión: nosotros somos el grupo que hizo explotar las bombas en el muro!"_

Esto captó la atención de ambos zorros y dejaron escapar un "santa mierda" en coro.

 _"Sabemos que en este instante somos los animales más odiados por toda Zootopia. Pero deben entender nuestras razones"_

—¿Razones? ¿¡Razones?! —la enojona voz de Finnick sonó bastante fuerte.

 _"¡Nosotros no podemos seguir soportando la manera en que está ciudad está siendo gobernada! ¡El alcalde Parker sólo es otra marioneta en las manos del alcalde de Omni City, Jack Savage! ¡Él nos ha puesto cadenas y las llamó **collares de domesticación**. Y, ahora el tal conejo cree que __nosotros nos quedaremos callados y bajaremos la cabeza, pero no, nosotros los depredadores no podemos soportar esto, no más! ¡Debemos liberarnos del yugo de las presas!"_

Finnick quedó mudo ante esto.

 _"Todos nosotros… los depredadores de **Carnivore** … sabemos que no todos comprenderán lo que nosotros representamos. Pero aun así, hago un llamado a la población de Tusk City, para que se liberen de las cadenas que los tienen sujetos a la oscuridad. Nosotros ya lo hicimos"_

Fue entonces que el león señalo su cuello. Los dos zorros quedaron atónitos: no tenía su collar de domesticación.

 _"Pero también sabemos que ustedes, la población no podrán quitarse los collares por si solos. Así que nosotros los ayudaremos, para poder salir del hoyo de la miseria donde estamos. Sólo tendrán que esperar un poco._

 _Así que no teman compañeros depredadores._

 _Nosotros; **Carnivore** , los salvaremos. _

_Así que no desesperen, sólo recuerden algo... algo muy importante…_

 _Memento, et mordebit"._

Y el mensaje se cortó con el símbolo más claro del ojo, con un color rojo y el centro de negro. Lugeo vino la estática y la imagen se fue. Los dos zorros se quedaron inmoviles.

—Carnivore... —murmuro Nick—, ¿acaso...? ¿acaso acaba de declarar la guerra... contra Jack Savage?

Finnick sólo asintió y murmuro un ligero "sí". Y Nick se dejo caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, sabiendo que desde esa noche, nada sería lo mismo.

* * *

Amber se quedó sentada con las manos en sus piernas. El silencio reinaba en el departamento, y estaba en tinieblas. La única luz que llegaba era la de la luna, que entraba por la ventana abierta. La zorra quedó pensativa mientras miraba el suelo. Acababa de lograr su objetivo, pero no se sentía para nada feliz. Entonces sintió que una ventisca fría le calaba los huesos.

—Sí tratas de asustarme creo que deberás ser más silencioso —murmuro ella.

Una figura se movió entre las sombras.

—Esa no era mi intención.

La voz sonaba profunda y con un tono autoritario. Y de repente el profundo silencio de antes, volvió a surgir. Sólo era interrumpido por el constante goteo del lavabo. Así pasaron un par de segundos en los cuales la figura se quedó mirando profundamente a la vulpina. Ella soltó un ligero gruñido.

—Está bien, escúpelo —dijo Amber, volteándose para encarar a aquella figura. Sus ojos azules brillaron, conforme la luz de la luna caía sobre su cuerpo.

La sombra miró con cuidado a la pequeña zorra.

—¿Estás totalmente segura de que ÉL es a quien buscamos? —y aunque la figura sabía la respuesta que recibiría, tenía que preguntar para estar totalmente seguro. Amber soltó un gran gruñido y se giró para mirar a la sombra con cara de enojo.

—¡Dios santo! ¿¡Cuantas veces tendremos que pasar por lo mismo, eh?! —la enojada voz de la vulpina hizo que el sujeto se arrepintiera de preguntar—. ¡Es él! Lo sé ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Él es el último de los "salvajes"! ¡Nick es un Carnusk!

La zorra fue hasta la mesa y se sostuvo, totalmente derrotada. Había sido un día pesado.

El sujeto quedó atónito ante lo que escuchó. ¿Era cierto que aquel zorro era el último Carnusk? Entonces sacudió su cabeza, ¡por supuesto que era cierto! ¡Amber nunca mentiría sobre algo como eso! Pero todavía tenía una pregunta en su mente.

—¿Crees poder manejarlo?

Amber lo volteó a ver atemorizantemente, con los ojos azules, lentamente cambiando a un brillo amarillo.

El sujeto supo que no debió preguntar.

—Cálmate, ya entendí.

La figura estaba tensó y la mirada de la vulpina era asesina. Luego, ella se volteó a mirarlo y lo señalo con un dedo acusador.

—Más te vale —y su voz era más profunda y terrible—. Ahora vete, necesito dormir. Ya.

La sombra comprendió que sería mejor no seguir preguntando, así que simplemente asintió y fue hasta la ventana, para luego subir al marco de está. Volteó a mirar nuevamente a la zorra, que ya se dirigía a su habitación.

El extraño frunció el ceño y saltó a la eterna oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

 **Mis dedos me duelen, sólo dormí dos horas y no he tomado café en más de quince minutos, así que este mensaje será rápido…**

 **Creo que este capítulo es el más importante de todos. Se preguntaran, ¿por qué? Y la respuesta —en caso de que no hayan leído bien— es que aquí es el punto de quiebre; donde la débil línea del "bien" y el "mal" desaparece. Aquí aparece el grupo terrorista, "Carnivore", el que cambiara todo en la Nueva Zootopia. Y cómo habrán leído, ellos tienen un símbolo y ese es el de la imagen de portada. Diseñe el símbolo muy rápido, así que no es de lo mejor pero, a decir verdad, me gustó el resultado. Así que... ¡admiren ese Paint! (favor de insertar dos puntos uve).**

 **Ahora, en cuanto a Nick… Joder, realmente no tengo piedad ¿verdad? Es decir, quise ponerlo como protagonista para explorar más su personaje pero… joder, de verdad, pobrecito, me da mucha pena (la verdad no, me gusta el sufrimiento).**

 **Y Finnick, bueno… ahí está lo que paso…**

 **Ahora quiero decir algo muy importante: Trato de hacer los capítulos lo más pequeños posibles, pero de verdad, me llega las inspiración y quiero poner todo en un sólo capítulo... pero me contengo y pongo lo más importantes. Y sí, me contengo, por que si no todos los capítulos serían de más de 9,000 palabras. Aparte, se que no muchos leen está historia por lo mismo, que es muy largo y no todos tienen la paciencia de terminarlo...**

 **También quisiera decir que este fue el capítulo más difícil hasta el momento (aunque sólo he publicado dos), sobre todo por el hecho de que tenía bastantes formas de resolver todo este conflicto, aunque al final se quedó lo que han leído.**

 **Pero bueno, si les gustó, dejen review y díganme que tal estuvo.**

 **Yo soy Hydrus, nos leemos luego.**


	4. Aquellos que muerden

**Ninguno de los personajes de Zootopia me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **4**

 **Aquellos que muerden**

Nick despertó con un sobresalto, al escuchar que una ventana se cerraba con brusquedad. Su vista estaba borrosa, la cabeza le dolía como si se hubiera pegado varias veces contra la pared y tenía la boca seca. Cada nervio en su cuerpo gritaba en agonía, y él no lograba entender porque. Se enderezo en el sillón y miró a su alrededor: la televisión estaba encendida, pero con el volumen bajo; otro sillón estaba a su lado y en el piso estaban esparcidas varias botellas de lo que parecía ser vino. En el aire se podía oler el humo de cigarro. Las cortinas estaban corridas y sólo se escurría un rayo de sol por un espacio muy pequeño.

Inclinándose ligeramente hacía delante, tapó sus ojos con ambas patas.

 _¿Estuve en una fiesta, acaso? ¿En esta casa? ¿Qué carajos paso?_

La preguntas asaltaron al zorro y no supo que pensar. Ese no era su departamento, obviamente, pero entonces... ¿dónde estaba? No lograba recordar nada.

Soltó un gruñido al sentir una punzada en su sien izquierda. Dios, estaba hecho mierda. Nick quitó las patas de sus ojos y se levantó lentamente, con mucho dolor en sus piernas. Oh vaya, fuera lo que fuera que hizo, de seguro que no era nada bueno…

Comenzó a caminar hacía el pasillo que estaba más cerca y miró en ambas direcciones; el vulpino escuchó sonido en el fondo del pasillo y sus puntiagudas orejas se levantaron. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta. El sonido de sus pasos hizo en eco en cada parte de la casa, entonces miró hacía el suelo para encontrarse con un rastro de sangre seca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. ¿Qué había detrás de esa puerta?

Puso una pata en la puerta e inhalo con fuerza.

 _Algo aquí está mal. Terriblemente mal._

Nick abrió la puerta de par en par y miró con horror la escena frente a sus ojos: un leopardo ensangrentado y con la ropa hecha jirones, estaba tendido sobre la cama a lado de la ventana. Las cortinas cubrían la ventana y luz se escurría débilmente por un espacio sin tapar. Varios juguetes y muñecas estaban tirados en el suelo. La habitación estaba pintada de un color morado fuerte, aparte dibujos de aviones de papel y globos de diversos colores. El zorro volteó y se encontró con que otro pequeño zorro (al principio creyó que era un cachorro) que estaba sentado en una silla alta, mirando profundamente al cadáver del depredador. Tenía las manos entrelazadas, cubriendo su hocico y parecía meditar.

Y entonces, un torrente de recuerdos tomó a Nick por sorpresa. Ahora, todo tenía sentido. La pesadilla del día anterior; las alucinaciones de sus ojos amarillos; las bombas del muro; la muerte de John; **Carnivore**... todo estaba volviendo.

Fue así como el zorro recordó el peor día de su vida.

Luego de unos segundos de estar perdido en sus recuerdos, Nick volteó a ver al cachorro junto a la cama. Tras pensarlo bien, recordó que ese era Finnick, su amigo y compañero.

Unos instantes después, sintió una gran tristeza al ver como él miraba al cadáver con unos ojos rojos y con grandes ojeras debajo. No sabía decir si había llorado o era por lo poco que durmió. Fuera lo que fuera, no tenía buen aspecto. Sobre todo por los cortes sangrantes y moretones esparcidos por toda su cara. La verdad, Nick no podía juzgarlo, acababa de perder a su compañero y ahora su cuerpo yacía a su lado.

 _Dios, que horrible..._

Así, el vulpino se quedó quieto, parado, con la pata en la puerta, pensando y examinando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Y la palabra que acudió a su mente fue "muerte". Y con esas seis letras podría describir todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Sólo atino a soltar un suspiro y posar una pata en su frente, pues el terrible dolor de cabeza se volvía peor. Finn volteó, con una mirada fugaz y miro al zorro sin mucho interés. O al menos eso pensaba él. A decir verdad, no lograba descifrar la expresión en el rostro de su amigo, pues se debatía entre la tristeza y la rabia.

El vulpino sacudió la cabeza y encaro de nuevo a su amigo. El dolor de cabeza continuaba creciendo, pero ahora era más importante el ver que ocurría.

Nick dio una larga aspiración y abrió el hocico. Después de unos segundos de pensarlo, imagino que sería mejor no hablar, sobre todo si tenía un maldito cadáver delante de él. Y fue entonces que Nick volvió a encarar a la imagen, que al bajar levemente la mirada, pudo notar que había algo en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, con duda. Parecía una hoja o algo por el estilo. El zorro camino hasta el objeto, esquivando una par de juguetes pequeños que estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Fue entonces que una pregunta llegó a su mente:

 _¿Es este el cuarto de un niño?_

Frunció más el ceño, para luego quedar al lado izquierdo de la cama. Miró el suelo, luego a Finnick y nuevamente al suelo. Parecía que su amigo no notó aquel objeto en el suelo. Aunque si era sincero, Finn parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos e hipnotizado por la imagen del su amigo muerto. De verdad que Nick se empezaba a preocupar. Pero entonces se agachó y recogió el objeto que terminó siendo una fotografía pequeña, lo suficiente para entrar en un bolsillo. En la parte de atrás venía una frase, escrita a mano con tinta:

"Antes de todo. 28 de mayo"

El vulpino volteó la foto y se encontró con 4 leopardos, que estaban sentados un sillón. De todos los que aparecían, John era el que más resaltaba, pues era el más alto y que con un brazo abrazaba a una leopardo hembra y con el otro a un cachorro leopardo de no más de 8 años. Luego, a lado del cachorro, había otro pero era una hembra y parecía de unos 3 años. Fue entonces que Nick notó algo que al principio, no pudo ver: todos en la foto estaban sonriendo. Y eso no era algo muy acostumbrado en esos días.

Y fue entonces que todo cobró sentido. Esa era la familia de John. No había otra conclusión. Las palabras escritas en la parte de atrás debían significar que la foto fue tomada siete u ocho años atrás, cuando el "Muro" era todavía una fantasía en las mentes de los animales más poderosas en Zootopia. Pero de nuevo, la mente del zorro divago ante lo que aparecía en la imagen. Una familia, feliz, tranquila.

Nick miró el cuerpo de John. Él tenía una familia. Un trabajo. Una vida.

Luego miró a Finnick.

―Tenía familia, ¿verdad?― la voz suave inundo el aire. Aquel silencio incomodo fue roto y el zorro del desierto por fin miraba a su amigo. Nick hubiera querido no haber dicho nada, pero el ambiente tan tenso que lo estaba matando.

La única respuesta que recibió de Finnick fue un ligero "¿Qué?", apenas audible. Él otro extendió la fotografía y se la entregó a su amigo. Tomó la foto con una pata temblorosa y miró con cuidado. Luego de unos segundos soltó un gruñido y dejo la foto sobre una pierna del cadáver. Tapó su cara con ambas patas y se inclinó para adelante, maldiciendo. Esto causo que Nicholas abriera muchos los ojos. No esperaba una reacción así. Bueno, sí que esperaba algo como eso, pero no en un tono tan enojado y lleno de frustración.

―¿Finn...? ¿Estás bien?

El tono preocupado salió sin más en la voz de Nick. No era bueno lo que estaba viendo. Nada bueno. El silencio volvió y la tensión en el aire igual. Los segundos pasaban y el fénec seguía sin decir nada. Sabía que su amigo debía procesar mucha información, por ello, tomó la decisión de que debía dejar sólo a su amigo y que pensara todo. Fue cuando se volteó y comenzó a caminar que escuchó la grave voz de su amigo:

―Sus nombre son Ivan y Mead.

Él volteó y miró a su amigo con sorpresa. Sin duda eran los nombres de los hijos de John. Pero entonces le llegó la pregunta más importante de todas.

―Y... ¿dónde están?

―Pues... eh... ―la cansada voz de Finn se escurría entre sus patas, que aún tapaba su cara―, sí recuerdo bien, ellos estaban en... em... ah, ¡las Afueras! John dijo que Lina, su... viuda... estaba visitando a un pariente o algo por el estilo...

La exclamación del fénec hizo saltar a Nick. ¿De verdad estaba en las Afueras? ¿Tan sólo para visitar a un "pariente"?

―¿Los... Los niños están con ella? ―la respuesta era muy obvia, aun así, tuvo que preguntar.

Finnick quitó sus patas de su cara y lo miro profundamente. En su rostro, una expresión de enojo le dijo todo. El zorro simplemente suspiro y puso una pata en su frente; el dolor de cabeza ya era una terrible jaqueca. Nick mostró sus colmillos, en una expresión de dolor. Sí ir a las Afueras como adulto era un suicidio, para un niño sería como una de las peores torturas jamás creadas. Muerte, violación, enfermedades; uno de los peores lugares en la Tierra (sino que el peor).

 _¿Pero qué rayos...? ¿Llevar a dos niños a las Afueras? ¿En qué estaba pensando Lina?_

Y como si Finnick hubiera escuchado los pensamientos, la respuesta llegó:

―John y Lina habían tenido... problemas últimamente... económicamente y ya sabes... ―Finnick volteó a mirar al cadáver de John―. Según me dijo, ambos necesitaban su espacio. No se separaron, pero peleaba mucho y eso no ayudaba a sus hijos.

Entonces era eso. Por se fue, y junto con sus hijos. Sus problemas económicos lo llevaron a eso.

―¿Pero sabes lo peor de todo? Lina iba a volver el fin de semana. Ellos se habían reconciliado.

La triste sonrisa apareció en el hocico de Finn. Él volteó a ver a John, con una mirada triste y los ojos muy abiertos. Él murió sin poder volver a ver a sus hijos...

 _Vaya mierda..._

De repente, el semblante de Nick cambió a uno colérico. La culpa de esto era del tal grupo... **Carnivore**. ¿¡Cómo se atrevían a separar a una familia de esa manera?! ¡Joder, el leopardo estaba en el "Muro" para hacer frente a toda la mierda que estaban viviendo! ¿¡Y estos tipos explotan todo?! ¿¡Pero qué carajos!? ¡No era justo, de hecho, nada de eso era justo...! ¿¡Pero qué le pasaba a este mundo!?

Escuchó el pitido de su collar de domesticación, y vio de reojo el puntito amarillo, pero eso, lo traía sin cuidado.

Su ira subía a cada segundo y el zorro hizo tronar sus nudillos. Mostró sus colmillos y no pudo evitar gruñir ligeramente. Entonces, su respiración se aceleró y pudo sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo algo que podría definirse como "enojo", pero no, eso era algo más. Igual que cuando escuchó a Glenn decir que Finnick estaba muerto, algo en su pecho comenzó a arder. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Luego de unos cuantos gruñidos, Nick experimento cierto dolor punzante en la parte de atrás de sus ojos. Primero pensó que sería su jaqueca incrementada cada vez más, pero al voltear hacía una dirección contraria, se miró en un espejo de tocador que estaba cerca de él.

Sus ojos eran de nuevo amarillos...

Esto causo un escalofrío en la espalda del zorro. Otra vez su halucinación... Oh, diablos, no de nuevo, ¿porqué le pasaba eso? Y sobre todo en esos instantes de tanto...

 _...enojo._

Y algo hizo "click" en la mente del zorro. Sólo cuando estaba enojado, sus ojos se tornaban de ese color. Lo mismo le paso en su departamento... ¿Sería que por tanto estrés acumulado, había comenzado a imaginar sus ojos de esa manera? Quizá, cuando sus emociones se disparaban, algo en su mente le causaba ver eso...

 _¿Qué carajos me pasa?_

Pero entonces, mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, la voz de su amigo lo sacó de su epifanía.

―¿Sabes? Creo que nuca me sentí tan devastado ―Nick miró a Finn con confusión― Es decir... John... está muerto...

Y fue así como todo llegó a su clímax. Ahora el zorro sabía porque el fénec miraba con tanta atención el cuerpo. Trataba de asegurarse que fuera cierto. Tenía que saber su amigo en realidad estaba _muerto_. Esto causo cierto impacto en Nick que se quedó boquiabierto de las palabras de su amigo. Finnick estaba aceptando la muerte de John, su compañero, su amigo. Algo que el vulpino nunca pensaría sería que su pequeño amigo declarara así como se sentía.

 _Pero él no es el Finnick de hace siete años._

Eso ya lo sabía, pero aun así, estaba sorprendido. Sin duda, su amigo había cambiado de ser el amargado hijo de puta, a alguien sensible. Antes, el mismo Finnick habría calificado este acto como "una mariconeria" y que era de "viejas" el llorar. Pero ahí estaba él, tratando de aguantar el llanto. Ese zorro era como cualquier otro en _Tusk City;_ débil, asustado, pequeño... _mortal_.

Nick no se movió, petrificado por los pensamientos que circulaba por su mente. Luego se acercó a su amigo y lo miró profundamente. Él apenas y levantó la mirada. En sus ojos se demostraba la triste más pura que Nicholas jamás presenció.

 _Él no es el Finnick de hace siete años._

Ahora las palabras tenían más peso que nunca. Nada, ni nadie era igual que antes. El "Muro" lo cambió todo, para mal, por supuesto. La opresión, la violencia, la muerte... el zorro no sabía cómo es que los depredadores aguantaron tantas cosas durante tanto tiempo. Pero la resistencia de que seguía en muchos espíritus y uno de esos estaba enfrente de Nick. El fénec quería hacer de este nuevo mundo _un lugar mejor_ , pero en realidad no obtuvo más que desgracias.

 _Debemos soportarlo. Igual que siempre._

Se agachó y miró a su amigo. Le puso una pata en el hombro. Él otro lloraba con amargura.

―Vamos.

Fue lo único que le dijo, pero al parecer, las palabras lo dejaron frío. Era cierto. Ahí, ya no podían hacer nada. Al parecer Finnick captó el mensaje y bajó la cabeza, para luego asentir levemente. Nick se levantó, dándose la vuelta y escuchó como Finnick se bajaba de la silla. Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la puerta, para luego salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta, dejando atrás, el cuerpo sin vida de John.

Los dos se quedaron parados, en medio del pasillo, sin decir, ni hacer nada. Nick vio como su amigo se calmaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas en silencio. Los segundos pasaban en silencio, hasta que se volvieron minutos. El fénec se encontraba mejor, o al menos eso parecía, sobre todo por las palabras que dijo, en realidad aliviaron un poco de la tensión.

—Necesito un cigarro.

Comenzó a caminar hacía la sala, con postura encorvada y gruñendo. Se escuchó el sonido de la televisión encendida, seguida de voces. Pero todo eso al zorro lo traía sin cuidado ya que su mente divagaba sobre sus alucinaciones de los ojos amarillos, y mientras más lo pensaba, preguntas surgían sin quererlo. ¿Por qué veía esas cosas? ¿Realmente eran alucinaciones?

 _Y... ¿y qué tal si no son alucinaciones?_

Nick no podía decir nada con seguridad. Todo era demasiado extraño. Quizá si le contaba a Finn…

 _No._

La vocecita en su cabeza, que ahora podría llamarse conciencia, tenía razón. Su amigo ya tenía suficientes problemas. La muerte de John acarraría varias consecuencias; el entierro, la llamada a su esposa —ahora viuda—, Lina, para decirle lo que ha ocurrido.

Muchas cosas pasarían a partir de esa este suceso y ninguna buena. Pero todo eso parecía más adelante y en ese momento, Nick sólo quería cerrar los ojos por _cinco minutos_ y pretender que el mundo no existía. Comenzó a caminar hasta la sala, donde agarró el sillón más cercano, dejándose caer con un largo suspiro de derrota.

Finn carraspeó tras unos minutos y miró a su amigo, extendiéndole la botella de vino que la otra noche tomaba y no se acabó. El otro lo miró, con duda. El fénec gruño ante la cara de Nick. Con un simple "bebe", le entregó la botella, que él aceptó. Entonces, lo miró de nuevo, mientras el fumaba, prestando atención a la televisión. Comenzó a beber y se dejó recostar en el sillón, cerrando los ojos.

 _Cinco minutos. Cinco malditos minutos._

* * *

Las pisadas resonaron en las escaleras del edificio. El silencio era tan pesado que uno pensaría que todos los departamentos estaban deshabitados. Si era sincero, Nick de verdad creía que esto era lo que ocurría. Pero luego de echar un vistazo por el pasillo del 3 piso, pudo ver a varios depredadores, afuera de sus departamentos, hablando entre ellos y mirando por la ventana más cercana. Obviamente, el tópico del que conversaban, era el ataque al "Muro" y la reconstrucción del mismo.

Siguió subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar al 5 piso. Se dirigió a su departamento. Sus pasos indicaban lo cansado que estaba. Ya no podía más.

Buscó en sus pantalones las llaves y las sacó, pero enseguida notó que no tenía su celular.

 _No me jodas..._

El miedo fue lo primero y lo hizo buscar en los poco bolsillos de sus pantalones; luego de encontrarlo, vino la resignación, ya que sólo podían haber dos opciones: se le había caído durante el ataque al "Muro" o lo dejó en la casa de Amber. Él prefería pensar que era la segunda razón, porque, a decir verdad, ese celular viejo le había costado mucho dinero.

Nick abrió la puerta, entró en su casa y miró alrededor. Estaba igual que el día anterior, excepto por un par de cosas caídas y una fina capa de polvo que se acumulaba en la pequeña cocina.

—Hogar dulce hogar.

Un suspiro salió de su hocico y se dirigió a su cama, que estaba a lado de la cocina, ya que en realidad no tenía una habitación, por su departamento siendo muy pequeño. Miro a su alrededor, para luego dejar escapar un grito y dejarse caer de cara en la cama. Se quejó de lo duro que era el colchón, pero ha decir verdad, había estado pensando durante las ultimas 24 horas en acostarse en su cama y no levantarse por una semana. Quizá por fin sacara aquella cerveza que había guardado desde hace tanto en la nevera del ya poco funcional refrigerador. No lo sabía, pero sin duda ya se merecía una recompensa, después de todo, las cosas que pasaron después de ver aquel noticia de la reconstrucción del "Muro", fueron realmente truculentas:

Finn tuvo que llamar hasta las Afueras, para hablar con la esposa de John. Luego de unas horas de conexión lenta por que las líneas se habían caído, lograron establecer contacto. La llamada fue de lo más triste e incómodo, sobre todo el tono de preocupación en la voz de Lina, seguida de un llanto horroroso. Después de hablar con ella, tuvieron que llevar al cadáver al Hospital general, para que lo guardaran en la morgue, hasta que su esposa regresara. Cuando volvían, fueron a la oficina donde trabajaba Finn. Glenn estaba ahí, sorprendido de ver a ambos vivos. Por lo menos Nick se alegró de que salió vivo del callejón.

Luego el zorro dejo a su amigo con Glenn, quienes comenzaron a buscar al desaparecido King, su otro compañero.

Y así fue como llegó a ese punto: tirado en su cama, cansado, con sangre por toda la ropa e igualmente con una herida que ya se curaba, gracias a un par de vendajes por parte del fénec. Lo unico que le molestaba (y siempre lo hacía) era su collar de domesticación, que ahora parecía bastante caliente y parecía apunto de explotar. Joder, le estaba causando una picazón tremenda.

 _Malditos collares..._

Él seguía rascándose la parte de arriba de su cuello, mientras su picazón le comenzaba a arder de verdad. Tras varios minutos, supo que debía distraerse con algo y no pensar en los collares. Tras examinar su departamento, creyó que lo mejor sería tratar de sintonizar las noticias en su televisión analógica, después de todo, no había escuchado nada de nada acerca de los ataques de ayer. Aparte, en su camino a casa había evitado las partes más concurridas de la ciudad.

Se enderezó en su cama y buscó el control remoto. Tras verlo, lo agarró y prendío la television. Comenzó a saltar canales sin mucho interes. Se encontró con un canal de noticias, en el que el conductor, un alce, miraba directamente a los expectadores

 **"Queridos televidentes, queremos informarles que nos ha llegado nueva información, relacionada al caso del Muro"**

Nick susurró un leve "oh, mierda" y miro con atención la pantalla.

 **"De acuerdo a un vídeo subido en las redes sociales y numerosos comentarios y mensajes; _Omni City_ ha comenzado la reconstrucción del Muro. Ahora mismo, una grúa dirigida por elefantes, está cargando bloques de concreto, dedicados para llenar aquellos hoyos que ha dejado las bombas del ataque terrorista de la noche de ayer, organizado por el conocido grupo _Carnivore_. Ante todos estos acontecimientos, el alcalde de _Omni City_ , Jack Savage ha dado varias declaraciones..."**

Nick se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber que decir. ¿Cómo es que ya habían empezado a reconstruir el "Muro"? ¡No habían pasado ni 7 horas! ¿¡Pero qué le pasaba a ese Jack Savage!?

Tan concentrado estaba el zorro, que no fue hasta el tercer pitido de su teléfono que sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cama de un salto. Enseguida y sin saber que ocurría de verdad, corrió hasta el mueble, enfrente del espejo, levantando el auricular, pero como la televisión estaba muy fuerte, bajo el volumen para escuchar.

—¿Diga?

—¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Nicholas Piberius Wilde, te he tratado de llamar desde ayer! ¿¡Dónde carajos estabas!? ¿¡Eres imbécil!? ¡Salir corriendo de esa manera fue una terrible tontería! ¿¡De verdad, qué ocurre contigo!?

Los gritos de Amber Wright eran mucho más agudos de lo Nick recordaba. Tuvo que alejar el auricular, pues sumado al pitido del collar de su amiga ―que fue completamente audible― su oído no soportaría más de escuchar tales regaños. Pasaron los minutos, y la zorra no parecía necesitar el aire y sus insultos eran cada vez más dolorosos.

—¡... malvado, hijo de la grandisima puta, zopenco, poco inteligente, zorro de mierda!

El silencio se hizo presente en la llamada y lo único que se oía eran los crujidos de la linea, provenientes del otro lado.

—Yo también te quiero, Amber —la voz de Nick estaba empapada con el tono más sarcástico posible. La zorra gruño y soltó un largo suspiro ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Agh... Lo siento... yo...

—No, no te preocupes, te entiendo. El salir de tu casa de esa manera no fue de lo más inteligente.

Entonces ella comenzó a reir de una forma gélida que le heló la sangre al zorro. Realmente estaba enojada.

—No, de hecho, fue la cosa más estúpida que te vía hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Nick soltó una risita nerviosa y se rascó la cabeza. Soltó un "Lo siento", al escuchar que Amber lo reprendía de nuevo. Entonces, una pregunta surgió en la mente del zorro.

—Oye, déjame preguntarte algo —dijo él, con cierta duda—, ¿cómo es qué conseguiste el número de mi casa?

—Oh, dejaste tu celular en mi departamento, después de que salieras corriendo —respondió ella, con calma—. Luego de un rato, encontré el teléfono de tu casa en tu directorio.

 _Pues vaya... Al menos ya se donde está mi celular..._

Lo bueno es que lo había contactado tan rápido, obviamente se notaba que estaba nerviosa por los sucesos ocurridos, su voz temblorosa lo denotaba. Aunque a decir verdad, el zorro también se había preocupado por ella, sobre todo por el hecho de dejarla de esa manera, pero ahora que la escuchaba y que estaba sana y salva, estaba realmente alegre. Incluso mostró una sonrisa que ella no vería.

—Y... ¿te encuentras bien? Ya sabes... tras todo lo que paso...

La pregunta asaltó a Nick por sorpresa y realmente no sabía que decir. Tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca del ataque del "Muro"; ya que por una parte, se sentía bastante bien el que alguien por fin desafiara la autoridad de _Omni City_ , aunque en por otra parte, miles habían muerto en la detonación de las bombas y muchos otros estaban desaparecidos.

―No... no lo sé... Han sido demasiadas cosas... No se que pensar...

Amber suspiró y lo único que dijo fue un "lo sé". El zorro se recargó en la pared y se dejo caer de lleno en el suelo, aún con el auricular en su oreja. Estaba _cansado_. El silencio duro unos minutos, pero fue interrumpido por Amber.

―Oye, Nick ―su voz ahora sonaba temblorosa, casi temerosa―, yo... eh... la razón por la que te habló es... agh... tengo algo que quiero discutir contigo...

El zorro, confundido, preguntó qué era lo que le quería decir.

―Bueno... Eh... Es sobre ayer, cuando saliste de mi casa... De verdad, es muy importante, ¿crees que puedas venir a mí casa, por favor?

El zorro levantó la mirada del suelo, entusiasmado. Tras pensarlo un par de minutos, respondió:

―Voy para allá.

No dijo nada más y colgó.

* * *

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y un manchon rojo fue visible. De aquella sombra salió una voz que hizo voltear a Mary. Un rápido "hola" y la sombra desapareció. La loba recepcionista se quedó quieta, tratando de racionalizar lo que acababa de ver.

Se dio la vuelta y miro las escaleras. No había nadie ahí, ya que el destello rojo ahora se encontraba agachado, en el segundo piso, en medio de las escaleras, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Ahora se podía notar que era un zorro, vestido con una sudadera gris y encima, una chaqueta de color negro, así como unos pantalones de azul oscuro.

Nick enseguida retomó su carrera, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa. Así, en pocos segundos llegó al tercer piso, donde estaba el departamento 505, la casa de Amber. El zorro sonrió y cuando vio el largo pasillo, sintió una extraña sensación de comodidad, como, si de alguna manera, estuviera yendo a su verdadera casa. Era realmente raro, pero se sentía bien. Quizá el hecho de ver a su amiga tras todo lo que paso, le hiciera sentir de está manera.

Comenzó a caminar con soltura, sin preocuparse mucho. La llamada y el tono de la zorra todavía le parecían misteriosos, pero de seguro que todo tendría una muy buena razón.

Nick interrumpió su pensamiento al ver que la puerta del departamento de Amber estaba abierta ligeramente. Era apenas notable, pero cuando toco con su pata, se abrió de par en par. Al principio, él se quedó quieto, sorprendido de sobremanera. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó la razón de porque estaría abierta la puerta. Fue entonces que atravesó el umbral y se encontró con un escenario que lo dejo aterrado:

El sillón estaba volcado, al igual que el mueble y la televisión frente a este. El gran ventanal de la sala tenía varios hoyos del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol. Las cajas que contenían las cosas y objetos personales de la zorra estaban botadas por el suelo. Varios zarpazos eran visibles en las paredes de la sala. Nick entró de lleno en la casa y caminó hasta la cocina, a lado de la estancia principal, donde la mesa del antecomedor estaba volteada, con varios platos y vasos rotos a su alrededor. Todo a su alrededor era un desastre y, llegados a ese punto, el zorro estaba realmente confundido. Esa era una escena bastante desconcertante.

Entonces logró escuchar un fuerte crujido en una habitación cercana. Elevó sus orejas y corrió hasta el pasillo de a lado, que daba al cuarto de Amber. La escena era mucho menos tranquilizadora:

Varias manchas de un líquido rojo estaban por todo el piso y un rastro llegaba hasta la habitación de la zorra. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Comenzó a caminar con lentitud, pegado a la pared y esquivando la sangre, mientras continuaban los sonidos de golpes y muebles cayendo, al fondo del pasillo. Su respiración se aceleraba y su corazón estaba en el mismo estado.

 _¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué carajos hay sangre en el suelo?_

Lo único que el zorro deseaba era encontrar a Amber, y que estuviera bien. Llegó a la puerta y puso la pata en la perilla. Los sonidos que venían de adentro, se detuvieron.

 _Dios, no me hagas esto..._

Tomando todo su valor, Nick giró la perilla y azotó la puerta. Adentró, todo estaba hecho un caos. La cama y el colchón estaban detenidos contra la pared de la esquina izquierda. Los zarpazos cubrían el suelo por completo. La sangre estaban esparcida y cierto olor a quemado llegaba a la nariz de zorro. Los muebles, entre ellos la cajonera y la mesita de noche estaban con los cajones salidos y tirados. En sí, el cuarto de Amber era la definición de _desastre_.

Nick dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, completamente horrorizado. Sin duda, aquí se había suscitado una pelea, aunque la razón era un misterio. ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué en el departamento de Amber? Nick no lo entendía. Eran demasiadas cosas por asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

El olor a quemado continuó y está vez más fuerte. Él sacudió la cabeza y siguiendo a su nariz, fue hasta al origen del hedor. Provenía dentro del closet, que ahora estaba cerrado. Se acercó y abrió una de las dos puertas, sin pensarlo mucho. Lo que descubrió adentró, lo dejo horrorizado. La habitación estaba en la oscuridad, ya que el sol se ocultaba, pero uno de los últimos rayos del sol cayeron sobre el incinerado cuerpo de una hiena.

La respiración del zorro se aceleró y comenzó a acercarse al cadáver. Era horrible. Estaba totalmente quemado y el olor emanaba, gracias a su pelaje, que todavía tenía partes rojas del fuego. Había muerto hace poco, según pensaba él. Se agachó a lado del cuerpo, con el corazón en la boca.

 _¿Quién pudo hacer esto?_

Y como respuesta, la otra puerta del closet, del cual, una sombra salió corriendo. Nick se levantó con un grito, pero cayó de lleno en el suelo al sentir el puño del sujeto estrellarse contra su cara. Levantó la mirada, todavía aturdido, y se encontró con que la sombra se subía al alfeizar de la ventana, volteando y dándole una larga mirada. Los dos se quedaron hipnotizados. El sujeto tenía cubierta la cara, con una gorra y un pañuelo que llegaba hasta sus ojos, los cuales estaban también tapados, con unos lentes grandes de color negro, como para el sol. Vestía una gabardina de igual, color negro sólo que en su ante brazo, estaba marcado algo... El símbolo de **Carnivore**... El ojo...

Luego de unos segundos, saltó y Nick se levantó con todas su fuerzas del suelo. Fue hasta la ventana y se asomó. El tipo ya estaba en el techo de la casa de a lado y comenzaba a correr.

Entonces, Nick supo lo que debía hacer.

 _Atraparlo, si quieres saber que ocurrió con Amber._

Comenzó a correr y salió del departamento.

* * *

Él llegó a la parte de atrás del edificio. Buscó rápidamente la ventana de Amber y cuando descubrió cual era, observó como aquella sombra de antes, ya no estaba.

 _No lo pierdas. No lo pierdas._

Nick corrió por el callejón entre los dos edificios, dando la vuelta en la esquina, escurriéndose entre más casas. Sí estaba en lo correcto, aquel sujeto debía estar ahora saltando al techo de la siguiente casa. Debía apurarse si quería atraparlo.

Salió a otro callejón del otro edificio y tal como pensó, el sujeto estaba ahí, sólo que estaba bajando a la calle por medio de una tubería. Cayó al suelo con agilidad y miró de reojo a Nick, antes de salir corriendo. El zorro hizo lo mismo y terminó persiguiéndolo, mientras gritaba que se detuviera. Ambos corrían a alta velocidad. La sombra daba vueltas cerradas en muchos callejones y parecía que no sabía a donde iba.

Luego de unos minutos de esto, Nick se había cansado y ya se estaba quedando rezagado. Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se detuvo en secó y de un bote de basura cercano, sacó un pedazo de madera viejo. Sólo tenía tiro y no iba a fallar. Así, lanzó la tabla al sujeto, que en ese instante miraba, y le cayó de lleno en la cara, tirándolo.

Nick corrió a su lado. Se agachó y miro al sujeto. Le iba a ser unas preguntas y quizá luego lo dejaría en la policía. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo elevó lentamente.

―Bien, hijo de puta ―le dijo, entre jadeo y jadeo―, vas a responder mis preguntas y luego...

Nick no pudo decir nada más, ya que un dolor en su cabeza le dejo aturdido. Al parecer, el sujeto había tomado la tabla de madera y la uso en contra del zorro. Soltó al tipo y se levantó, tambaleándose. Sacudió la cabeza, y cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas, se encontró con el sujeto, que blandía la tabla en lo alto.

Segundos después, el zorro cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Mientras su agresor soltaba la tabla y de su bolsillo rápidamente sacaba un celular. Marcó un par de números y dijo unas pocas palabras.

―Lo tengo. Voy para allá.

* * *

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Su mente daba vueltas y su vista era borrosa. Era la segunda vez en el día que despertaba de esa manera, pero ahora, sabía muy bien lo que ocurrió y esa amnesia no nublaba su pensamiento. Todo estaba fresco en su cabeza y si era correcto, debía empezar a levantarse y seguir al hijo de puta ese, que mato a la hiena y que sabe el paradero de Amber.

Con esto, Nick sacudió la cabeza y se encontró con una fuerte luz que le hizo gruñir, para luego cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Se enderezó lentamente y volvió a abrir los ojos.

Ese no era el callejón. De hecho, no sabía bien donde se encontraba. Era como la habitación de un hospital, sólo que en realidad no tenía ningun aparato medico a su alrededor, ya que no le gustaba mucho las agujas. Había varios muebles al fondo del cuarto, entre ellos algunos almacenes de medicinas y antibióticos. Nick volteó y noto que la cama en la que estaba no tenía sabanas y el colchón era muy duro.

 _Joder, con razón tengo todo el cuello torcido._

Nick se iba sobar la nuca, pero no pudo alzar su pata ya que tenía unas esposas en su muñeca derecha sujetadas a los barrotes a lado de la cama. Miro esto y siguió jalando, mientras comenzaba a gritar.

 _¿¡Pero qué carajos pasa!? ¿¡Dónde estoy!?_

Nick tomo su muñeca con su pata que no estaba encadenada y trató de zafarse. Obviamente, fue imposible.

―Joder, ¿qué le pusieron a estas cosas? ―la ronca voz de Nick lleno la habitación, seguido del tintineo de las esposas. Pero la verdad, es que Nick no esperaba que le respondieran.

―Nada, sólo eres muy débil.

Una voz suave y casi femenina llegó desde el extremo de la habitación. Él volteó y se encontró con una figura recargada en pared a lado de la puerta. Era el mismo tipo que antes había perseguido. Ambos se miraron por un momento. El sujeto sí que resaltaba en la habitación pintada de blanca y él vistiendo negro por completo.

―Tú... Tú eres...

Nick tartamudeo, sin saber qué hacer. Ese era el tipo que asesino a la hiena, en la casa de Amber, ¿qué carajos hacía? Entonces recordó algo. El zorro fijo su mirada y descubrió el símbolo de **Carnivore** en el brazo de su gabardina. Entonces ¿realmente el sujeto era un miembro de **Carnivore**? ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó el zorro. Esa era la verdadera pregunta que ansiaba hacer.

El sujeto levantó la vista del suelo y lo miró profundamente. Tras unos minutos, respondió:

―En el estómago de la bestia.

Esa respuesta al principio no tenía nada de sentido, pero luego de pensarlo, supo lo que significaba. Estaba en las instalaciones de **Carnivore**. Oh, mierda.

―Y... ¿Amber? ―la pregunta era más para si mismo, que para el sujeto, pero aún así debía intentar. El tipo sólo lo miró, sin decir nada. El enojo en Nick ante está negativa, creció― ¿¡Qué carajos paso con Amber!?

Nada, silencio.

Y entonces, el sujeto se levantó de su silla y tomó la perilla, dispuesto a irse. Pero entonces, escuchó el pitido del collar del zorro y volteó.

Nick se levantó de la cama.

―¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A AMBER!? ―Nick entonces jaló las esposas y, por increíble que parezca, las rompió. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo. La sombra se defendió, pero el enojo del zorro era mayor y mordió su brazo con fuerza, al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Nick gruño y golpeó de llenó la cara del tipo, que para sorpresa, sollozo.

―¡Nicholas Piberius Wilde, quítate de encima!

Ahora no cabía duda, esa era una hembra y la voz era muy conocida por el zorro. Se levantó y dejó que el sujeto también se levantara. Se quitó el polvo, mientras su brazo temblaba por la gran herida y la sangre que escurría por todo el blanco suelo.

―Te enojas muy fácilmente...

Entonces él recordó de quien era la voz. La había tantas veces, que era imposible que no la reconociera. El cuerpo de Nick tembló y su mirada quedó clavada sobre la figura ante él. Retrocedió lentamente, mientras susurraba "no". La sombra se quitó su gorra, sus lentes y su pañuelo, que cubrían enteramente su rostro, dejando ver quien era. Y por un momento, Nick creyó ver un brillo amarillo en los ojos azules de Amber.

La zorra suspiró, mirándolo.

―Hola, Nick.

* * *

 **N/A: Este ha sido el capítulo más complicado de todos. Necesito mi café y una cama caliente. Simplemente diré unas pocas palabras y me iré:**

 **Durante las dos últimas semanas, he estado atascado en este capítulo, desesperado y sin saber qué hacer. Cambiaba unas cosas, remplazaba otras, pero no quedaba nada. Era como si todo lo que quería fuera mierda y realmente me estaba enojando. Luego vinieron los exámenes, lo que me quito tiempo, ya que estudiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, después de la escuela. Y cuando ya tenía el fin de semana completo para mí, ¿adivinen que paso? ¡Acertaron! ¡Me enferme del estómago! ¿Y qué es lo que pasa cuando Hydrus no duerme, no toma café, está enojado y no escribe? ¡Acertaron de nuevo! ¡Un Hydrus hecho mierda por completo!**

 **Pero bueno, ya he vuelto y quiero comentar algo de suma importancia: lo largo que son los capítulos. He venido diciendo desde el principio que quiero hacer los capítulos de 3,000 a 4,000 palabras, cosa que no he logrado. La mayoría terminando siendo de 6,000 y 7,000 palabras. Ahora sé que está es la razón por la cual muchos no leen este fic, ya que es extremadamente largo y esto me ha llevado a desanimarme mucho, hasta el punto de querer dejar de escribir.**

 **Pero entonces, ví los reviews y esas palabras de aliento me llenaron de alegría. El escribir en FF no se trata de ser famoso, si no de compartir una historia, de hacer que una persona se sorprenda, se asuste y que incluso se ria. Así que seguiré escribiendo, terminare el fic y luego, ya veremos.**

 **Bueno, tras este discurso, necesito un descanso.**

 **Yo soy Hydrus y nos leemos.**


	5. Tus ojos

**Mando un gran saludo a Kaho - Kazuki y Lliu Killasisa. Muchas gracias por sus reviews :)**

* * *

 **5**

 **Tus ojos**

—Hola, Nick.

El zorro tembló y la sangre le heló. Sentía como un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Muchas preguntas cruzaron su mente y estaba seguro que de ninguna obtendría una respuesta. En ese momento todo era demasiado confuso para él, sobre todo por el reciente golpe en su cabeza, que todavía le causaba un ligero mareo, mientras que su vista era un poco borrosa.

Pero eso no le impedía ver la imagen enfrente de él y que le estaba provocando unas terribles nauseas.

Amber, una zorra de ojos azules y pelaje rojo, sostenía su brazo derecho que estaba chorreando de sangre por la profunda herida visible a través de su ropa. Pero no sólo eso, sino que también tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado por el creciente moretón morado, consecuencia de un golpe contundente. Y, a pesar de lo rápido que sangraba, la vulpina sonreía, como si nada pasara. Decir que la escena era extraña, sería rebajarlo de nivel. "Espantoso" sería una palabra apropiada.

La mente de Nick trabajaba rápidamente, tomando nota de todo lo que ocurría en ese momento y aun así, estaba abrumado por todo lo que acababa de pasar a apenas un par de segundos. Todo había quedado grabado en su memoria y jamás lo olvidaría. Todo esto, le dejaba sin palabras y en un estado de shock total. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando la zorra dejo de sostener su brazo, y aunque la sangre salía a chorros imparables, Nick no percibía el dolor en sus facciones, lo cual era, obviamente, muy raro.

 _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

La pregunta quedó flotando en la mente del zorro, ya que él seguía totalmente mudo. Nick, en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer. Había entrado en un estado de shock total, que le impedía hacer cualquier cosa. Sobre todo porque una frase rondaba su cabeza, que le estaba causando un terrible temor.

 _Amber es parte de **Carnivore**._

Y la frase rondó por su mente. Era cierto. Todo lo que pasaba era cierto. La realidad cayó sobre el vulpino como un balde de agua fría. Su mente en ese momento no podía procesar toda esa información. Pero después de unos segundos, tras toser ligeramente pudo sentir como todos sus sentidos regresaban y él se calmaba. Ahora sabía que tenía que hablar, antes de volver a ese estado de shock.

—Tú... Amber —dijo él con voz ronca, entrecortada. El nudo en su garganta todavía le causaba problemas—. Tú... estás con **Carnivore**.

La zorra suspiró y levantó su mirada de su sangriento brazo. En sus ojos se podía notar algo parecido a la vergüenza.

—Escucha, Nick, sé que estas asustado y confundido, pero...

—¿Asustado? ¿¡Asustado!? —el grito del zorro retumbó en la habitación. Algo en su interior se llenaba de ira ante las palabras de su "amiga". Ella no tenía idea de lo que en ese momento sentía— ¿¡Tú crees que estoy asustado!? ¡No, Amber! ¡Estoy más que sorprendido de que _tú_ estés con los sujetos que volaron el jodido "Muro"!

—Nick, sólo escúchame...

Pero el zorro ya no le iba a dar la oportunidad de seguir. Su ira nublaba su juicio y no podía ver nada más que la "traición" de la vulpina.

—¿¡Escucharte!? ¿¡Me estás jodiendo!? ¿¡Cómo tienes las agallas de pedirme algo así!?

Los gritos aterradores del zorro estremecerían, pero Amber sólo fruncía el ceño, y se quedaba inmóvil.

—¡Nick, joder! ¿¡Puedes prestar atención un segun...!?

—¡Amber, tú quien creía alguien que odiaba todo lo relacionado a la violencia! ¡Tú, que siempre eras un ángel! ¿¡Con **Carnivore** , enserio!? ¡Maldita sea, más te vale tener una muy buena razón para...! —el zorro sólo tomaba más fuerza en sus palabras, cuando fue interrumpido por la su amiga.

—¡Lo hice por mi hermana!

Entonces la habitación quedo en un silencio cavernoso. Nada podía escucharse, excepto la acelerada respiración de la vulpina, que ahora miraba al pelirrojo con enojo, y el ceño fruncido. Sus puños cerrados demostraban que no estaba jugando. En su collar, la luz amarilla y pitido pasaron desapercibidos. Aunque lo que más dejo Nick sin respuesta fue que los ojos de su amiga ya no era del característico azul celeste, si no de color...

 _...amarillo._

Miedo fue lo primero que sintió al ver esto. Luego, confusión; y por último, pena.

Amber suspiró, cerró los ojos y segundos después los volvió a abrir. Azules de nuevo. La luz del collar pasó de nuevo a verde.

En la mente del zorro era un remolino de pensamientos. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Realmente había visto bien?

 _No... No puede ser..._

La zorra suspiró de nuevo y puso una pata en su frente, obviamente desesperada por la situación. Mientras, Nick seguía totalmente paralizado, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Escucha... Nick... yo... —tartamudeo ella—, se que esto es complicado, pero por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Él la miro. Realmente deseaba saber a dónde iba todo eso, pero algo en su interior seguía pensando en la traición que acaba de sufrir. No sabía cómo responder. Quizá debía calmarse y escuchar a su amiga... sí... quizá...

Nick lentamente asintió. Amber lo miró, aliviada.

—Pero, eh... antes... tu brazo... yo... —la temblorosa voz del zorro resonó en la habitación. Señaló la gran herida de su amiga y ella volteó, sin saber a qué se refería. Al observar, Amber abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La sangre que goteaba ya había hecho un charco de considerable tamaño. Nick, en otros momentos, estría jodidamente asustado de que su amiga no se hubiera desmayado, incluso tras perder tanta cantidad sangre. Era increíble y terrible.

Con un gruñido, la vulpina tomó su brazo como si nada y lo observó detenidamente. Mientras hacía eso, murmuraba algo. Después de uno segundos, trató de mover su pata derecha y al ver que no podía, frunció el ceño y susurro algo parecido a "no otra vez". Nick quiso saber que significaba eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Amber comenzó a quitarse la gabardina. Debajo sólo tenía una playera muy ajustada de color blanco.

Tras dejar caer la gabardina, se pudo observar como la herida sangrante se había abierto más y ahora era más que visible una parte de la carne y, si el zorro no estuviera mareado, hubiera jurado que observó algo de hueso. Él no podía creer que había logrado provocar una herida de tal magnitud.

De uno de sus bolsillos, la zorra saco una venda y una jeringa, con cierto líquido de color morado.

Envolvió su brazo en la venda que enseguida se tornó de color rojizo. Luego, cerró lentamente el puño y en su antebrazo inyecto la jeringa con el líquido extraño.

Anonadado, Nick retrocedió al ver que su amiga se encorvaba en dolor, para elevarse de repente, aspirando fuertemente. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al zorro, con sus pupilas ligeramente pequeñas.

—Ahora sí —exclamó Amber con voz temblorosa—. Nick, yo...

Ella apenas empezaba su explicación, cuando la puerta se vino para abajo, mostrando varios animales con trajes negros, portando armas de alto calibre y con mascara y lentes cubriendo sus rostros. Comenzaron a entrar sin previo aviso, dejándolo congelado de terror. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo, los animales lo rodearon, mientras alejaban a su amiga, por supuesto, mientras ella protestaba y exigía saber que pasaba. Nick miró esto, mientras los armados se hacían más numerosos.

—Eh... Amber...

Apenas abrió el hocico, ya tenía más de 25 armas apuntándole a la cara. Retrocedió lentamente hasta notar que se pegaba completamente a la pared detrás de él. Su mente era un torbellino de preguntas. Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que un animal entrara en escena. Era un lobo corpulento, vestido con un abrigo grande y su pelaje gris desordenado. Su gesto duro le deba un aura tenebrosa, pero a decir verdad no podía tener más de 20 años. Pero lo que más resaltaba era que en su cuello no había un collar de domesticación, a comparación de la zorra. Enseguida, los ojos marrones del lobo cruzaron la habitación entera, antes de que se posaran sobre Amber. Enseguida se apresuró a su lado, con un jadeo.

—¡Oh Amber, estás bien! ¡Jesús, enseguida entraste aquí la señal de la cámara se cayó y no pudimos restablecerla hasta hace unos segundos! —la voz joven y suave hacía pensar que de verdad estaba preocupado— ¡Sólo podíamos suponer que algo había salido mal por los gritos que se oían por todo el cuartel!

Entonces la zorra se zafó del agarre del sujeto de negro que la sostenía para que no se acercara a Nick. Su ceño fruncido denotaba la creciente ira en su interior. Miró detenidamente al lobo y gruño.

—¡Blake, hijo de puta! —los gritos hicieron que todos los presentes en la sala la voltearan a ver— ¿¡Entras así, en una sala de enfermería, con más de veinte hombres armados y apuntas a Nick!?

Al parecer, el tal Blake no esperaba una respuesta de esa naturaleza, y lo que le delataba era que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, a la par de una de sus cejas se levantaba, con duda. Lo único que salió de su hocico fue un ligero "eh..."

—¡Joder, imbécil! ¿¡Es qué no sabes quién es él!?

Amber entonces señalo a Nick con el brazo vendado. Blake dirigió su mirada hasta donde ella apuntaba. El zorro seguía acorralado, con una expresión de confusión y terror mientras miraba la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Al parecer el lobo también noto la herida del brazo de la vulpina, que aunque ya no sangraba —para sorpresa del Nicholas— era bastante visible y aterradora. Frunció el ceño, haciéndolo lucir enojado.

—¡Claro que se quién es y por eso mismo vine! —exclamó, con un tono bastante enojado— ¡Y mira lo que te paso!

Blake enseguida señalo el brazo de Amber totalmente vendado. Esto causo que ella gruñera en tono bajo.

El lobo no observó esto, pero vaya que Nick sí. Y entonces, al ver como la vulpina comenzaba a gritarle al tal Blake algo en su interior comenzó a... quebrarse. Era como fuego, que empezaba en pecho, expandiéndose por sus venas. Parecía un sentimiento de _ira_ , sólo que diferente... No sabía describirlo, era extraño y nada parecido a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes.

—... ¡Joder, Amber, tu sabes que esto es una estupidez! —el lobo gris entonces señalo a Nick, como si el no escuchara— ¡Tratar con este imbécil te terminara matando y lo sabes!

Entonces Blake agarró con fuerza el brazo lastimado de la zorra y lo alzó, para que ella pudiera ver el daño causado. Esto, por supuesto, la dejo sorprendida, pero por sobre todo, adolorida. En su rostro se denotaba. Todos en la sala lo vieron, pero, por razones obvias prefieron no decir nada que pudiera desatar la ira de Blake contra alguno de los guardias de negro. Simplemente miraron, sin decir nada.

Aunque, mientras todos estaban distraídos, algo pasaba en la esquina del cuarto. El zorro pelirrojo miraba el suelo, quieto, casi al punto de parecer una estatua. Incluso, si se le prestaba la debida atención, podría lucir que no respiraba. Y de hecho no lo hacía. Al igual que su corazón, que había dejado de latir por un segundo. Nick simplemente estaba anonadado.

 _Nick..._

Estaba sin palabras.

 _Ese tipo le hizo daño..._

¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella lo protegió de los guardias, incluso cuando él casi le destruye el brazo. Debía redimirse.

 _Tú sabes que hacer..._

A su alrededor, todo perdió sentido alguno. Poco a poco, las garras en sus patas comenzaron a salir. _Ira_. Ahora, sus ojos eran amarillos, pero no como los usuales, si no con un brillo terrorífico. Ahora estaban llenos de un odio sin medida. Todo en ese momento se concentraba en un objetivo:

El lobo.

 _Mátalo._

Y sin rechistar, sonrió de manera retorcida. Los animales vestidos de negro, que hace poco miraban la pelea, al escuchar un chirrido, voltearon y se encontraron con el zorro, con dientes afiliados, rasgando la pared con sus garras. Enseguida, soltaron un jadeo y apuntaron... pero fue muy tarde.

Nick gruño y salto hacía el primer animal que vio, enterró sus garras en el pecho de este, haciéndole caer con un quejido. Todos a su alrededor gritaron de horror al ver que la sangre del guardia comenzaban a correr por el piso. Las balas comenzaron a caer sobre el zorro, pero de nuevo, el salto hacía otro tipo, aunque está vez mordió su muñeca, tirando la pistola, para luego golpearlo con rudeza. Este cayó con un fuerte ruido.

Nick se quedó sobre el cuerpo, observando a su alrededor, notando que Amber estaba a sólo unos metros; mirándolo, sorprendida y aterrada. Blake tenía la misma cara, excepto que mucho peor. No tardo en saltar a otros dos guardias, golpearlos y tirarlos sin mayor problema. Así llego hasta el lobo y la zorra. Los miró un momento y enseguida saltó al brazo del lobo, mordiéndolo.

Este se apartó y se soltó del agarre del vulpino, gritando, con expresión asustada. Él gruño y observo como los guardias lo volvían a rodear, entonces, se puso frente a Amber, a cuatro patas y arañando el suelo. Su respiración era acelerada, con el corazón a punto de explotar.

 _Mátalos a todos._

Retrocedió poco a poco, a la par de que oía como Amber le decía que se detuviera. Nick solo escuchaba a esa voz en su cabeza, que le decía que debía proteger a su amiga de _todos_. Y eso debía hacer. No debía permitir que...

—¡Nick!

El zorro, aún en cuatro patas, logró escuchar un ligero "click", antes de sentir varias punzadas en su cuello. Su vista se volvió borrosa, conforme su audición se perdía entre los gritos de su amiga, llamándole. Un mareo pronto le dejo tirado bocabajo en el suelo.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_

Alzó ligeramente la vista y vio como Amber era alejada de su lado, mientras la arrastraban fuera de la habitación varios sujetos de negro. Pataleaba y gritaba.

 _Amber..._

Trato de levantarse, pero le era imposible, sus brazos no le respondían, al igual que sus piernas. Elevó su pata poco a poco, pero enseguida la dejó caer, adolorido. Al escuchar murmullos, observó al otro lado y se encontró con un tipo sosteniendo algo parecido a una pistola, sólo que más pequeña. Y entiendo que ese "click" era de la pistola, con los dardos tranquilizantes. De seguro debían ser bastantes fuertes para tirarlo tan pronto. El tipo que le había disparado llamo a Blake. Murmuro unas palabras que el zorro no comprendió, mientras su vista se tornaba negra. Las voces entonces se volvieron ligeros susurros lejanos, antes de que él perdiera la conciencia.

Y la última cosa que escuchó, fue por parte de uno de los guardias:

—Señor, los ojos del zorro son amarillos... Igual que los de Amber...

* * *

La luz brillante cayó sobre sus ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente. Volteó la cabeza, gritando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Maldijo y gruño, apretando sus patas, haciendo que las esposas tintinearan y por consiguiente provocando que le ardieran las muñecas. Se quejó más, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Nicholas.

Una gruesa y ronca voz le hizo abrir los ojos poco a poco. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Su vista comenzó a volver a la normalidad, y alrededor, todo comenzaba a tomar forma. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de un color blanco gastado. La mesa sobre la que su cabeza antes se recargaba, era metálica, al igual que la silla donde se sentaba. Si no estuviera tan confundido, el zorro diría que era un cuarto de interrogatorio de la policía.

 _¿Qué no puedo despertarme sin sentir dolor de cabeza?_

Sabía muy bien la respuesta y le irritaba.

—Wilde.

La ronca voz habló de nuevo, en un tono más amenazador. Conocía esa voz… ¿podría ser...? Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que su cuello crujió, aunque le importó muy poco. Tenía la mínima esperanza de que quizá... fuera _él_.

 _No... No es **él**._

Pero delante suyo había un león, con una gran melena negra, un pelaje dorado brillantes, vestido con una playera negra, que por encima tenía una chamarra de un color azul oscuro. La luz intensa de la lámpara que tenía a lado, que lo había cegado, también iluminaba la cara dura y de gesto imperturbable del carnívoro. E igual que Blake, el lobo, este tipo no tenía su collar de domesticación. ¿Podría ser que ese león fuera el mismo de la transmisión que vio en la casa de John? Era probable...

—Wilde, ¿puede escucharme? —dijo el león, acercándose— Necesito que responda unas preguntas.

 _Oh, mierda si es una sala de interrogatorio... ¿Cómo carajos llegue aquí?_

Nick se sentó lentamente, tratando de descubrir la razón de su situación. Sacudió la cabeza y miró detenidamente al león. Examinó cada parte de su ambiente, a la par de su captor. Siempre hacía eso cada vez que la policía lo detenía por algún atraco que cometía. El objetivo de esto era descubrir las debilidades de estos policías, para ver si poniendo el dedo en la llaga podría salir ileso del problema. Si identificaba bien cuáles eran los de ese tipo podría sacar información acerca de cómo rayos y porque estaba ahí, cuando hasta hace apenas unos minutos estaba con Amber.

 _Amber..._

Sí, también debía preguntar sobre su paradero... pero debía concentrarse lo más posible. Sacudió la cabeza, mirando al león.

—¿De qué se me acusa? —la garganta le dolió ante su ronca voz. De verdad que tenía sed.

La expresión de confusión en la cara del tipo dejo realmente extrañado al zorro. ¿Qué no era ese un policía? Sin duda su ropa no era lo más acertado para un representante de la ley, pero... espera... ¿qué...?

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, cuales son los cargos —su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Ese no podía ser un policía, ni siquiera tenía una placa— ¿Qué esto no es una interrogación por algo que hice?

En sus interiores, Nick rio. Hace bastante tiempo que no hacía un comentario como ese. El león negó con la cabeza, suspirando en desesperación. La reacción de este le confirmó que no era un juego.

—Wilde, ¿no sabe dónde está?

Él hubiera querido decir algo, pero un nudo en su garganta comenzaba formarse. Un silencio irrumpió a habitación, dejando la mente del zorro nublada. La máscara que usaba para ocultar su temor comenzaba a romperse. Realmente estaba confundido, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

—¿Dónde...? —su voz se rompió al final de la pregunta, haciéndole aclarar su garganta, en un intento de sonar fuerte— ¿Dónde estoy? Y... ¿por qué estoy esposado? ¿Qué está pasando?

De nuevo, silencio. El león se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, su figura se resaltaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Antes de que le diga donde se encuentra necesito que responda mis preguntas. Sea honesto, así no tendremos problemas.

No sonaba para nada amigable y recalcó la palabra "problemas". Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del zorro, haciéndole que sudar, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo con un tipo duro. Quizá lo mejor era seguirle el juego y ver qué pasaba; aparte, tenía todas las de perder encadenado a la silla y sin posibilidad de moverse.

Asintió sin decir nada. El otro hizo lo mismo. De debajo de la mesa sacó una carpeta, lleno de hojas blancas. Lo abrió y Nick pudo ver fugazmente que en una de esas hojas estaba su foto y podría jurar que ese documento era su historial de la policía.

—Nicholas Piberius Wilde —leyó el león, con voz monótona, acercándose a la lámpara—; 26 años, soltero, con antecedentes criminales y sin familiares vivos. Antes vivía en el centro de Zootopia, junto a un compañero llamado Finnick... ¿Lister? Bueno, no importa. Sólo quiero que me diga si todo esto es correcto, señor Wilde.

—De hecho tengo 34 años. Todo lo demás está bien —dijo Nick con calma. Y esto fue una confirmación de que esa era su historial criminal. Si recordaba bien, la última vez que fue atrapado tenía 27, hace casi 8 años... pero ahora venía la pregunta de verdad: ¿¡Cómo carajos lo habían conseguido!?

—Bien, 34 años —entonces el león bajo el papel y lo metió a la carpeta rápidamente. Entonces volteó y miró al zorro. Se aclaró la garganta—. Escuche, Wilde, obviamente esto no era para saber si de verdad era _él_ zorro que buscamos; obviamente _nosotros_ podríamos haber sabido quien era desde el momento que despertó. Esto es más bien para saber si ha vuelto a estar cuerdo y puede reconocer todos estos datos.

Esto lo dejo bastante confundido, frunciendo el ceño. ¿A qué se refiere con que recuperara la cordura? ¿Y cómo consiguió sus datos?

Al ver la cara del zorro, el león entrecerró los ojos.

—Nicholas, mandaste a cuatro de _mis_ soldados a la enfermería —explicó él con calma—. Uno de ellos por poco se desangra. Tus garras le dejaron unas heridas que cubren su pecho entero. Los otros tres están despiertos.

En la cabeza del zorro, todo explotó. Su respiración se aceleró en segundos. Casi mataba a esos guardias. Dios, ahora entendía a qué se refería con recuperar la cordura. Y poco a poco, se acercaba a una conclusión que no le agradaba para nada. Sí este león sabía todo esto y dijo _mis soldados_ , él sólo podía ser una persona.

—Espere, si usted sabe todo esto, significa que usted es...

—El _jefe_. Y tú estás...

—En el estómago de la bestia.

Obviamente seguía dentro del cuartel de **Carnivore**. No había otra conclusión. Incluso lo había dicho como Amber; lo cual lo llevó directo a su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Dónde está _ella_? —exclamó Nick sin más. Llegados a ese punto él ya debía saber de quien hablaba. Ese sujeto no era estúpido, demostrando eso a través la risita que escapó de sus labios.

—Aquí mismo —tras decir esto se levantó rápidamente de su silla, caminó lentamente hasta la esquina derecha de la habitación. La habitación estaba totalmente oscura y la corpulenta figura del león se perdió. Varios segundos pasaron, en los que se escuchó varios crujidos para que enseguida las luces en el techo se encendieran sin advertencia, cegando por segunda vez al zorro.

Se quedó abajo, pensando en que rayos ocurría, cuando escuchó la voz del león diciendo "Tiene veinte minutos". Seguido a eso, pisadas ligeras se acercaron hasta él, por lo que enseguida levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Amber, que acababa de entrar al cuarto, a la par que el león se iba por una puerta de metal en el fondo. Nick se quedó totalmente anonadado.

Ella se sentó enfrente de él, con una expresión preocupada. Parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios lo cual realmente lo dejó sorprendido... y preocupado. Una vez que la vulpina sacudió violentamente la cabeza y que el león dejara el cuarto, Nick la miró, con duda acerca de lo que pasaría. Amber miró al zorro con esos ojos azules suyos, que estaban llenos de desesperación.

—Nick, quiero que escuches muy bien —dijo Amber, con voz quebrada—, y no hables, por favor.

El zorro, al ver que serio era el asunto, supo que debía seguir esas órdenes. Asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien. Ahora, este es el plan.

Entonces, de uno de los bolsillos la sudadera que traía puesta, sacó una hoja pequeña, que comenzó a desdoblar, mostrando que era hoja de papel lleno de trazos y garabatos que en un principio no tenían sentido, pero cuando ella lo extendió en la mesa, supo que en realidad era un mapa. En el centro había un octágono, marcado como "Centro de Operaciones" en letras negras. De ahí se abría un camino que daba a otro cuarto, del cual se desplegaban otras tres partes. Nick examinó los trazos y pudo notar que todo estaba conectado; y en realidad parecía un laberinto sin salida.

Nick alzó una ceja, en duda, sin saber que tramaba Amber. Mientras tanto ella seguía con la vista pegada en cierto punto, que señalo con el ceño fruncido. Él dirigió sus ojos hasta donde le era indicado y pudo ver con letras rojas "Entrada Oeste".

—En menos de veinte minutos vendrán un par de tipos y te llevaran al Centro de Operaciones —ella no sonaba ligeramente incomoda hablando de esto—. Ahí se supone que conocerás a los... "jefes".

Su voz se rompió al final de esta oración y tuvo que aclararse la garganta. Nick paso desapercibido esto, pues estaba más concentrado en lo que acababa de decir.

 _¿"Jefes"? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?_

— _Ellos_ decidirán qué ocurrirá contigo y lo que pasara acerca de... eso...

—¿Eso?

Amber miró al zorro, casi arrepintiéndose de haber hablado en primera instancia.

—Tus ojos, Nick.

Él retrocedió y la miró bien.

—Igual que los tuyos, Amber, ¿verdad?

Ella volteó ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de no mirarlo. No había sido muy comunicativa y lo único que le estaba diciendo era mierda que sin duda le habían ordenado le dijera al prisionero. Ahora sí que Nick quería escuchar por qué Amber se encontraba en medio de esto. Joder, estaba desesperado por respuestas de cómo llegó hasta el centro de **Carnivore**. ¿Amber lo trajo aquí? ¿Y sí es así, por qué? Obviamente sus ojos tenían una gran importancia y por lo mismo los "jefes" querían verlo.

—Escucha, Nick, tus ojos... —carraspeó—, nuestros ojos... son especiales. Pero, agh, no puedo... yo...

Amber se mordió parte de su labio y miró discretamente detrás del zorro. Él noto esto y lentamente volteó su cabeza, para que pudiera ver por el rabillo de su el objeto detrás de él: una cámara de seguridad, que tenía una luz roja parpadeante. Comprendió enseguida. Al observar de nuevo, se encontró con la vulpina que sin duda comenzaba a alterarse.

—Nick, sólo quédate callado y todo estará bien —él asintió. No podía hacer nada—. Bien, ahora me tengo que ir... te veré dentro de poco...

De nuevo, se quedó callado. Ella se levantó, llevándose consigo el mapa, enrollándolo debajo de su brazo. La miró detenidamente y notó... algo en el borde de la hoja. Era una escritura tosca, la misma del mapa. Ajustó sus ojos y logró ver que decía:

"Te ayudaré"

Esto exaltó al zorro, que miró el rostro de Amber, que tenía una sonrisa triste, entonces salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. Ella sabía que con la pobre calidad de la cámara, el ver esas letras pequeñas era imposible. Algo que sólo él, con su vista, podría leer.

 _Astuta, sin duda..._

En la cara del zorro se mostró una sonrisa, casi feliz, pero llena de tristeza. Estaba al menos un poco más calmado, sabiendo que había alguien allá afuera que lo ayudaría.

Y así, los minutos pasaban y Nick seguía sentado, aturdido. De verdad estaba en **Carnivore** , en el cuartel principal, en lo más profundo de una terrible organización; encadenado y a merced que todos los hijos de puta en ese lugar. La situación ya era más que extraña.

 _Aunque, después de tanto tiempo, creo que esto es lo más normal que me ha pasado._

El zorro estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó el momento en que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y 5 guardias vestidos de negros (dos leopardos, un tigre, búfalo y guepardo) armados, sin su collar de domesticación y con actitud aprensiva, entraron, para luego dirigirse hasta él, en total silencio. Apenas pudo él levantar la mirada, uno de los sujetos su puso detrás de él, sacando algo de entre su chaleco a prueba de balas.

—Sabes lo pasara, ¿verdad? —dijo este, uno de los leopardos, con un tono despectivo y casi amenazador.

Esto disgustó a Nick, pero sólo asintió lentamente. Escuchó un ligero tintineo metálico; y pensó, al principio, que sería un arma y volteó frenéticamente, descubriendo que sólo eran las llaves de las esposas. El guardia se agachó y en pocos segundos liberó al prisionero de su amarre a la silla, para que se levantara. Estando parado, con los brazos atrás, observó con cuidado que los otros 4 le apuntaban con manos temblorosas esas armas que eran muy pequeñas para que ellos las sostuvieran.

Le temían. Sonrió; le sería beneficioso.

Atrás, el sujeto le volvió a poner las esposas, apretándolas lo más posible.

—Camina.

La voz gruñona salió del leopardo, quien puso su mano en el hombro de Nick, empujándolo levemente. Él volteó, dando una mirada de muerte al tipo. Caminó con lentitud, viendo las caras de todos. La sonrisa seguía en su hocico, igual de perturbadora.

Salió de la habitación, seguido por los cinco carnívoros. Volteó para encararlos al sentir en su espalda baja la punta de uno de los rifles que cargaba uno. Comenzó a caminar a través de un largo pasillo, dando a una puerta por la que se filtraba una luz amarilla entre las bisagras. Siguió, hasta que llegó al final, cuando el leopardo se adelantó a él y abrió la puerta. Y lo que vio le dejo con el hocico abierto en sorpresa.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Joder, por fin! ¡Dios, no tienen idea de cuanto me ha tomado en hacer este capítulo! ¡Tanto tiempo, pero por fin logré terminarlo! Y sí, quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso de está parte. He tenido tantas ideas y como manejar la terrible situación en la que se encuentra Nick que antes de poder pensar algo más, ya habían pasado DOS semanas enteras.**

 **Otra cosa por la me quiero disculpar es que este no es de mis mejores capítulos, pero de verdad me había hartado de tener que rescribir tantas veces esto que recorte un par de cosas (no muy importantes), por eso se notara que la descripción de ambientes y personajes no es de lo mejor. Es que he tenido tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo, sumado a que traté de hacer el cap lo más corto posible, para no cansarlos tanto a ustedes, los lectores, pues se que de repente (siempre) pierdo el control y terminó escribiendo muchas cosas, las cuales podrían ser llevadas de otra manera. Por supuesto, esto no es ninguna excusa, así de nuevo, me disculpo.**

 **Como sea, dejen review; lo que les gusto, lo que podría mejorar, lo que quieran.**

 **Soy Hydrus y nos leemos lue... ¡agh, necesito una despedida más original!**


End file.
